El nuevo grupo de elegidos
by jeffersongongora
Summary: Dos años tras la derrota de MalonMyotismon Davis el lider de la segunda generacion de niños elegidos es ignorado por sus propios compañeros se marcha sin poder despedirse de ellos tres años mas tarde vuelve con un grupo de chicos q son nada mas ni nada menos q diggi elegidos lo contrario de los emblemas de sus amigos ahora una batalla entre Davis y sus ex amigos y sus nuevo amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno luego de no tener que mas hacer are un nuevo fic, este es de cierta pareja que me gusta también, como otras mas XP espero que le guste como a mi, en hacerla.

Capitulo 1 Una buena noticia, y una dolorosa decisión.

Han pasado apenas dos años, desde que Malonmyotismon fue derrotado por los niños, elegidos de la segunda generación, todos entre ellos eran normal o eso era lo que parecía alguien, estaba siendo dejado atrás en el ultimo año, esa persona era el líder de la segunda generación, era Davis Motomiya el cual estaba sintiendo que sus amigos, los cuales peleo hace dos años atrás contra un fuerte enemigo, y que les dio el valor a ellos para seguir luchando parece, como si lo estuvieran evitando eso era lo que el sentía pero se dijo que eso no era cierto, pero no era el único que sentía eso Veemon su digimon compañero, sentía que algo sucedía con sus amigos, sobre todo con su amor el cual el se avía enamorado hace mucho, pero algo dentro de el le decía que algo estaba mal, no deseaba creer que sus amigos lo estaban dejando aun lado, pero así sentía decidió sacarse eso de la cabeza mientras iba, a despertar a Davis que aun dormía.

Davis: (Estirándose, mientras miraba su cuarto) Vaya que lio debo levantarme ya, bueno espero haber logrado entrar a la academia, de Inglaterra esta bien difícil esas pruebas (Lo decía mientras, estaba vistiéndose) Pero deberé hablar con los chicos, para ver cuáles son sus comentarios.

Lo dijo con una sonrisa cuando escucho la puerta estaba, su compañero el cual le dijo que era el momento, para irse a clases Davis salió vio a su hermana Jun, que le avía dejado preparado el desayuno el se sentó, junto con Veemon y comenzaron a comer normalmente todo era tranquilo y de lo mas relajado entre ellos tres, pero cuando termino Davis se despidió de su hermana, con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó mientras caminaba, logro divisar a Kari el corrió le grito pero ella, seguía a paso apresurado que sucedía el comenzó a caminar, lentamente ella sabía que el estaba detrás de el, pero en ningún momento pudo devolverle el saludo, que estaba sucediendo realmente.

Davis: (Pensando: Pero que raro ella siempre me saludaba, que le abra sucedido es raro (Ve que alguien, se acerca a ella y ella lo saluda) Por que, ahora tengo mas razones de pensar, que me están ignorando)

Era sus pensamiento cuando llego a su instituto, saludo a los demás desde la puerta de ingreso, pero ellos hicieron como si nunca lo hayan visto Davis, solo bajo la mano y comenzó a caminar cada parte de su cerebro, le decía que sus amigos le estaban dejando a un lado siguió su camino, pero hasta que el profesor lo llamo para hablar con el al finalizar las clases, mientras que eso ocurría en otra parte, estaba un digimon azul tratando de comunicarse con sus amigos los cuales, no cogían sus celulares (así es tiene celulares XD) siempre le salía, que estaba fuera de servicio decidió algo, fue por jun y le pidió su celular ella acepto cuando así fue, marco el teléfono de uno de sus amigos.

Gatomon: Hola buenas dígame con quien desea, hablar estamos algo ocupado (Se escuchaba una fiesta, detrás de ella) Estamos en una fiesta, celebrando que hace dos años derrotamos a Malonmyotismon que desea estamos todos no falta nadie.

Veemon: (Dolido, tras aquellas palabras) Si falta alguien y ese soy yo, y como veo era cierto (Solo escucha, un "GLUM" y solo suspira) Felicidades y buena suerte, y adiós.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de colgar estaba dolido, como sus amigos lo avían dejado olvidadlo solo suspiro, y decidió solo irse a caminar mientras tanto, en las horas de clases se dio cuenta, que Kari y Tk casi ni caso le asían es mas, siempre se iban ellos dos en los trabajo solos, y el quedaba asiendo los trabajo con otros no le molestaba, pero le era incomodo que teniendo amigos, no podría hacer los trabajo con ellos, llego el momento de estar en receso salió, y fue a buscar a sus amigos donde siempre pero otro día lo mismo suspiro y siguió caminando, pero de pronto escucha algo y se detiene.

Cody: Chicos ya esta todo listo para la fiesta no es así, yo espero que si (Revisando una, lista) No olviden que deben ir todos, ya nuestros digimon están en su propia fiesta.

Ken: Tranquilo ya tenemos todo solo nos falta decirle, a los demás que deben recordar en no faltar (Mientras miraba el cielo, con una sonrisa) Así que Tk y Kari, no se olviden de decirle a Yolei por si acaso, se olvida no se olviden que tantas cosas se olvida.

Ellos aceptaron Davis pensó que le iban a decir y se marchó, feliz mente por primera vez estaba contento, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban a minutos y los minutos pasaban a horas, comenzó a sospechar que no le iban a decir nada, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, la ultima hora aun tenia esperanza, de que sus amigos le avisarían sobre la fiesta, pero no fue así termino la ultima hora se levantó, y vio que sus amigos dejaban unas especie de carpeta en grupo de tres, los últimos eran Kari y Tk y ellos se marcharon cuando estaba por irse, Davis recordó que el profesor le iba hablar.

Davis: Buenas profesor, dígame que necesita de mi que ha sucedido (Toma un asiento, y se sienta al frente de su profesor) Me podría explicar hice algo malo acaso, ando castigado por algo que hice ¿?

Profesor: NO Davis solo quería saber, porque no has deseado trabajar con tus compañeros, sobre el proyecto de final del año (Se saca sus lentes, para limpiarlos) Kari y Tk me han dicho, que tu ibas hacer tu trabajo, solo eso es verdad.

Davis: QUE!? Ni si quiera sabía algo así ni ellos me dijeron, nada (Exaltado por lo, que su profesor le dijo) Como puede ser eso no e recibido nada, ni siquiera me lo han dicho profesor es enserio lo que me dice.

Profesor: (Ve como Davis no, tenia ningún rastro de mentira, en sus palabras) NO puede ser si ellos me dijeron eso, mira Davis podremos arreglarlo solo debo hablar con ellos, para que (Ve que Davis niega, y lo ve suspirar) Ya veo pero no te preocupes pronto se, resolverá todo.

Davis no dijo nada solo se marchó, pero le dijo que aceptaría tener una semana para, presentarle el proyecto, el profesor acepto, y Davis se marchó antes dudaba que sus amigos lo evitaban, y seguía dudando no deseaba creer aquello, eran sus amigos después de todo, decidió ir donde sus amigos mientras caminaba, decidió llamarlos a cada uno de ellos pero, cada vez que los llamaba sonaba, a lo primero pero luego cuando volvía a llamar, sus teléfonos estaban apagados no era necesario, ser un genio para entender que sus amigos lo estaban evitando, cuando llego al local vio como sus amigos se divertían, y sin el solo suspiro.

Davis: Como veo es verdad, desde hace un año es como si no, me conocieran (Entra al local y sus amigos, lo ven sorprendido mientras que el solo, suspira) Saben gracias por todo, pero si tanto le desagrado, me hubieran dicho y punto.

Ken: Davis espera es que bueno veras, esta bien (Suspira, y decide decirle la verdad) Como veo quieres la verdad no (Ve que asiente y el, ve a los demás por igual) A nosotros nos molesta muchas, cosas de ti solo queríamos algo de espacio.

Cody: Es cierto es que eres algo fastidioso, pero no era para siempre (Algo nervioso, mientras evitaba verlo) NO pienses que no somos tus amigos, lo somos pero tu forma de ser aburre en mas, de una vez.

Yolei: Tiene razón y a veces me desespera algunas cosas de ti, solo era algo de poco tiempo (Lo ve y ve su vaso de refresco) Como dijo, Cody aun somos amigos solo queríamos espacio nada mas entiéndenos.

Kari: No lo tomes a mal Davis, es que enserio tu trato de halagos son malos (Ve a Tk el cual, le sonríe) Pero nosotros estamos por llamarte, así que no tenias que (Es interrumpida, por Davis)

Davis: Guárdense sus escusas patéticas, yo me largo y gracias no se preocupen (Los ve a sus amigos, con seriedad) Tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo.

Tk: Vamos Davis si tu entenderías que soportarte a ti, mismo arias lo mismo que nosotros (Ve como Davis le arroja, un vaso de refresco) Oye pero que te sucede, es la verdad no mas.

Kari enojada ve lo que Davis hizo, y se acerca a el para darle una bofetada, y decirle que se disculpe, pero el en vez de eso solo se marcha, no podía creer que sus amigos le hicieran aquello no podía creerlo, solo se fue asía su casa en todo el trayecto solo podía pensar, que sus amigos le avían jugado sucio, cuando llegó no dijo nada solo se sentó en su cama, miraba el techo cuando escucho algo, y vio que era Veemon con una mirada de tristeza, se le ocurre preguntar y Veemon comenzó a contarle, lo de la fiesta y demás cosas Davis al verlo, le dijo que hasta en esos son compañeros ya que, le paso lo mismo ambos se miraron y se rieron.

Veemon: Bueno que mas se le puede hacer así, Davis toma (Le da una carta, que tenia su nombre) Esto llego esta mañana, así que es para ti para ser que es, sobre el instituto de Inglaterra, así que adelante (Se la da y lo, ve emocionado) Vamos ábrela quiero, saber si lo lograste.

Davis sonrió y comenzó abrir la carta, comenzó a leerla en voz alta y poco a poco su mirada se ponía triste, pero poco a poco se tornó de alegría, cuando supo que avía ganado una beca por, tres años en la academia de Inglaterra con todo los gasto pagado, pego un grito de emoción, cuando su hermana lo escucho se acerco a el y la sorpresa fue mayor, cuando el la abrazo fuertemente provocando un desconcierto, sobre la joven hermana mayor la cual no entendía que sucedía, pero Davis le enseño la carta y ella comprendió, de que se trataba ahora era ella que lo abrazo, fuertemente a su hermana menor, el cual sonreía avía logrado entrar a la academia, de Inglaterra mas prestigiosa institución con una beca de todo pagado hasta el viaje todo.

Jun: No me lo puedo creer, lo dije en broma pero jamás pensé que, lo lograrías (Felizmente, le da besos en la mejilla acalorándolo) De seguro esto te ira bien no es así, hermanito le dirás a tus amigos (Ve que cierra levemente, sus ojos) Debes decirme algo acaso, Davis.

Sin mas el líder de la segunda generación, de niños elegidos ve a su hermana y decide, decirle la verdad y cuando jun la escucha, le da palabras de apoyo a su hermano, que quizás solo fue un mal entendido, Davis acepto y la abrazo mientras ambos estaban contento, por la noticia que tenían, pero en eso "Pero Davis dice que deberás, irte por los próximo tres años, para la beca" Davis decide, despedirse de sus amigos aun cuando todo paso, como paso el los entendía pero debían despedirse, solo ve a su hermana y le sonríe.

Davis: Ya se Jun me voy a despedir de ellos así, que estate tranquila si (La abraza y le da, un beso en su mejilla) Hablare con ellos que puede, pasar entonces vamos es hora de comer, tengo mucha hambre.

Jun: Es cierto eso vamos pero eso si, no quiero que cuando regreses, estés soltero de acuerdo (Ve a su hermano, sonrojarse demasiado) JeJe espero cuando regreses tengas nova, quiero verte ya con una chica hermanito.

Veemon: NO te preocupes yo me encargare de que, tenga una novia (Con su mano en, su pecho) Lo prometo y también veré, si consigo una para mi.

Todos se rieron y así fue como decidieron dejar, atrás el mal momento del día Davis estaba mas que feliz, trato de hablar con sus amigos de lo que paso pero, como era de esperarse ninguno de ellos le hablaba, era mas lo evitaban a toda costa y Davis, comprendió que fue engañado, de nuevo solo suspiro decidió intentar algo ya que quedaban pocos días para que el se marchara avía, logrado terminar el proyecto con el tiempo que el profesor le mando, avía pasado ya una semana desde, que Davis supo que sus amigos lo evitaban, pero avía acordado que se iba a despedir por lo menos, de la chica que lo tenia loco y así era, ese día vio como estaba saliendo ella sola.

Davis: Kari al fin te encuentro, si que es difícil encontrarlos (Le sonríe, mientras la ve a los ojos) Debo decirte algo importante, no te quitare mucho tiempo realmente me podrías, escuchar.

Kari: Sabes realmente no tengo ganas de escucharte, para nada aun ando enojada por lo que, le hiciste a Tk así que, ni me hables (Sigue caminando, mientras evita verlo) Discúlpate, y te escucho.

Davis: QUE!? Enserio no primero, no fue mi culpa y segundo, podrías escucharme (Le toma la mano deteniéndola, mientras la ve) Debo decirte porque es algo importante, y eso es que yo me v…... (Es interrumpido, por una cachetada de Kari)

Kari: (Mirándolo aterrada, por la cachetada que le dio) Yo me Davis, lo que paso es que yo (No sabia que decir, solo se va retrocediendo) Eso fue por lo que hiciste, a Tk así que si, no te disculpa no te escuchare, discúlpame pero ahora no quiero hablarte, adiós.

El solo vio como la chica que avía amado, se marchaba mas adelante estaba Tk el solo toco su mejilla y comprendió que era mejor no decir, nada a nadie aun cuando le dolía mas que, nada era la chica que amaba solo le dio una cachetada, trato de hablar con sus amigos de nuevo, pero ninguno le contesto así que se rindió mientras observaba, el cielo nublado sabia que ya era momento de despedirse, pero no era el único que pasaba por lo mismo, avía pasado una semana que trata de hablar con Gatomon, hasta con Patamon pero el quería hablar pero, Gatomon le dijo que no y tenia que hacerle caso (en otros capítulos, diré por que XP) y ahora Veemon solo, miraba a Gatomon que ella solo se fue sin mas.

Veemon: (Suspira mientras, la ve irse) Si tan solo me escucharas, Gatomon pero como veo no lo aras si es así, bien no hay problema (Se da la vuelta, para irse pero la ve) Pero no te quejes, cuando me necesiten y yo ya no este aquí.

Y aquí termina es un proyecto que se, me ocurrió hace poco XD y quiero ver, que tal les parece si va con buenos, relieves de que lo siga lo seguiré aun cuando, tenga uno lo seguiré XP por ahora me despido nos veremos se cuidan bay, bay n.n así que espero que le guste nos veremos adiós XD se cuidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno como veo le ha gustado aquí les traigo el otro capítulo, por si acaso los nuevos elegidos tendrán, emblemas y digimon algunos creados otros conocidos, para darle más emoción al fic, y sin más preámbulos el capítulo.

Capítulo 2 Una dolorosa despedida y un nuevo comienzo

Avía pasado el día como normalmente debería pasar, pero para Davis no mucho estaba arreglando sus cosas para, su viaje que sería esa misma noche sus amigos no quisieron escucharlo, el ya no aria nada por hablarle mientras arreglaba sus cosas, se detiene y ve algo al verlo era una foto, de el y sus amigos cuando vencieron a Malonmyotismon sonrió, pero luego la deja donde tenía que estar en la basura, cuando estaba por terminar ve que alguien entra este era su compañero, era nada mas ni nada menos que Veemon algo triste, y Davis sin necesidad de preguntarle ya lo sabía, solo le dio apoyo.

Davis: No te preocupes cuando estemos en Inglaterra, todo será algo nuevo y así tu y yo, no tendremos que soportar esto (Le sonríe mientras, le da una maleta) Así que no te olvides debes comenzar, ha empacar Veemon vamos.

Veemon solo le regresa la sonrisa y comienza a empacar sus cosas, que eran no mas un play 3 unos video juegos y algo de ropa, de playa la cuales eran unas bermudas mientras tanto Jun, estaba arreglándole su pasaporte y demás cosas ya que sabía que se iba, por tres años ella comenzó a pensar que eso era mala idea, lo iba a extrañar es normal que nunca se llevaran pero como hermana, mayor era razonable tener miedo de que algo le sucediera, era lo que le llenaba de preocupación por su hermano, menor.

Jun: Estoy un poco preocupada, se que el puede hacerlo pero aun así, soy su hermana (Le guarda los papeles, y su pasaporte para su viaje) Pero es una oportunidad única, quien diría que por una apuesta esto, sucedería.

/Recuerdo de hace un mes atrás/

Todos estaban reunidos, Veemon jugando Jun con una revista y Davis con una historieta, la cual estaba muy fascinado mientras que su hermana seguía, en su revista en eso un título le llama la atención, y esa es "Puedes ser bueno, para la gran institución de Inglaterra la mas, prestigiosa si te crees digno llena el formulario con la siguiente, pruebas y envíalo si eres afortunado, serás calificado para pasar una beca con todo, pagado en la mas alta institución de Inglaterra así que INSCRIBETE" la mayor de los Motomiya se ríe, por el anuncio gracioso quien podría lograr, entrar eso en un solo intento eso hizo que Davis le llamara la atención.

Davis: Que sucede Jun porque te reíste así, es raro sueles reírte así cuando es algo, de locos (Deja su historieta, y se acerca a ella y lee el titulo) Vaya podría intentarlo, no lo piensas así.

Jun: (Se le ríe en la cara, por lo que dijo) JaJaJa vamos hermano no podrías, ni siquiera pasar la prueba no eres un gran estudiante, y tu lo sabes (Deja la revista, y lo ve con burla) Si tu lo logras es mas yo misma te, daría dinero para que te vayas sin problemas.

Davis: (Mirándola, seriamente) Bien acepto el desafío Jun, vas a ver que lo voy a lograr y si no, yo me encargare de la casa por un año (Ve que su hermana sonríe, cuando el dijo eso) Si es así acepto y espero que tu también, Jun estas segura.

Ella asiente y ve que Davis, extiende su mano y ella le sonríe y presiona su mano con la de el, dando en claro que avían aceptado, de que el no lo lograría sin saber que Davis desde ese momento estudiaría, como nunca lo avía hecho y con ayuda de Veemon el lograría para entender, que el podría si el se lo pondría como meta.

/Fin del recuerdo/

Ahora ella veía que su hermano lo avía logrado solo suspiro dejo guardado sus, papeles se le ocurrió darle su platillo favorito, para su despedida ya que no se verían en tres largos años, no se avía marchado y ya lo extrañaba, demasiado solo suspiro y decidió preparar todo antes la partida, de su hermano menor mientras tanto con Tk y Patamon ambos estaban hablando, sobre lo que avía sucedido en ese tiempo pero de pronto Patamon menciono a Veemon, y ambos se quedaron callados repentinamente.

Tk: (Suspira) Creo que nos hemos pasado distanciando de Davis, pero por que hicimos caso a esa idea (Tratando de recordar, pero no lo logra) Quien fue de esa idea, es mas no recuerdo cuando aceptamos.

Patamon: Hablando de eso Veemon trato de hablarnos, pero Gatomon no la dejo (Tk le ve como, preguntándose de que) Bueno Veemon dijo, que era importante se trataba de el, y de Davis pero Gatomon le dijo que no.

Tk: (Pensando y recordó algo, y saca su celular) Ahora que lo dices últimamente hemos apartado a Davis, debería hablarle (Ve que tiene llamadas, perdida de Davis) Enserio que nos a estado pasando a nosotros, será mejor que vaya hablarle que dices me acompañas.

Patamon asiente y ambos comienza a salir, para la casa de Davis sin saber que ya el estaba marchándose al aeropuerto junto a su, hermana con Veemon ambos avían llegado al departamento donde, Davis con su familia toca y toca la puerta pero nadie sale, ve que las luces estaban apagadas llama al teléfono, de Davis pero el teléfono estaba apagado decidió esperar, hasta su llegada pero sin saber que en un aeropuerto estaba su amigo mirando que era la hora de despedirse de su hermana, ambos miraban el avión donde seria su transporte donde se marcharía por tres años.

Jun: (Lo abraza mientras, ve el avión) Hermanito por favor haga lo que hagas, siempre llámame no importa la hora, me vas a llamar no es verdad (Comienza a, llorar) No importa, la hora yo estaré despierta.

Davis: (La ve llorar y, limpia sus lágrimas) Tranquila no me iré a mi muerte, solo estate tranquila si gracias, por todo Jun (Le sonríe y besa, su mejilla) Te llamare cuando llegue por ahora, debemos despedirnos.

Veemon: (La abraza, por una pierna) Por ahora estate tranquila, yo cuidare de el y sabes que lo protegeré, es mi deber como compañero y amigo (Jun lo abraza fuertemente, y el sonríe) Nos veremos pronto Jun estate tranquila, cuando nos veamos todo será para bien.

Jun se despidió dándole un beso en la frente a Veemon, y a Davis pero le dio algunos en las mejillas, y se separa ya que avía sonado para su partida, en cada momento Jun no se despegó del lugar solo miraba, como su Hermano se despedía de ella mientras subía al avión, junto con Veemon cuando tuvo que entrar, le dio una última sonrisa a su Hermana y entro, para ir asía su asiento mientras el avión comenzaba a despegar, con cuidado Jun solo veía como su Hermanito se marchaba sonreía sabría que las cosas, estarían bien eso lo sentía en su corazón.

Jun: Por ahora espero que estés con cuidado, y espero que encuentres buenos amigos (Ve como el avión desaparece, entre las nubes) Mientras tanto yo te estaré esperando, siempre me preocupare por ti hermano.

Y sin mas se marchó cuando llevaba un buen rato cuando el avión, se avía marchado de su cuidad mientras iba caminando solo se preguntaba, si todo marcharía bien para su hermano al llegar a su casa pudo notar, a cierto rubio el cual estaba por irse y la saluda pero ella, solo lo ve preguntándose que estaba haciendo el ahí, solo le regresa el saludo cuando Tk pregunta sobre, su hermano ella solo lo mira como si se preguntara, si el sabría que su hermano se marchó pero, ella recordó que Davis no se despidió de nadie.

Jun: Si busca a mi hermano el no esta se fue de visita a ver, a unos pariente nuestro o mejor dicho a una nueva vida (Le sonríe cuando, ve a Tk confundido) Si me disculpa me tengo que ir, y por si acaso (Antes de cerrar la puerta, de su casa) Cuando es tarde, para ustedes es demasiado tarde.

Tk iba a preguntar pero jun avía cerrado la puerta, sin mas tuvo que marcharse preguntándose que estaba sucediendo, sin saber que ahora en ese momento un joven su amigo estaba, asía una nueva vida y quizás con nuevos amigos cuando Tk llego a su casa, no avía demorado mucho con el paso del tiempo se hizo presente avían solo pasado apenas, como tres días desde que Davis se marchó en un aeropuerto estaba llegando un avión, del cual un joven con pelo café el cual estaba acompañado de una criatura azul, ambos miraban su nuevo hogar por los próximos tres años, y sonríe.

Davis: Bueno acabamos de llegar es mejor, que llamemos a Jun antes de que se le ocurra tomar, el primer vuelo (Se ríe por lo que dijo) Veemon vamos debe haber un teléfono por, aquí.

Veemon asiente y van a llamar mientras caminaba, pasan cerca de dos jóvenes, los cuales lo ven raro seguían caminando, al rato encuentran para llamar y hacen la llamada Jun pego, un grito a escuchar la voz de su hermano, todos ven a Davis raro mientras el solo seguía en su, llamada hasta que termino pero antes, se escuchó "Prométeme que me estarás llamando debes en cuándo, te cambiarais de calzoncillo como de medias así que cuídate, hermanito" se escuchaba muchos besos en el teléfono, todos miraban raro a Davis hasta Veemon, el solo termino la llamada y estaba sonrojado y sigue su camino asía, donde tenía que alojarse cuando llego el dueño lo dejo pasar, y le dio las llaves de su habitación cuando llego al último piso, por medio del ascensor y abrió su puerta se quedó sorprendido, era muy grande y elegante ahora entendía, cuando decía que tenia todo pagado y que era lujoso.

Veemon: Dios tres años aquí, genial (Se arroja a la cama, y toma el control) Será un paraíso vamos a divertirnos Davis, una partidita de futbol adelante.

Davis no dijo que no cerro la puerta y se fue, a dar una buena batalla entre el futbol ambos se divertían, emocionado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad, era normal lo que pasaba entre ellos un nuevo país, pero estaban con alguien conocido y ambos comenzaron, un partido entre ambos como amigos como compañeros era lo mas normal cuando, alguien llega a un nuevo país con un amigo tuyo pero alejado de su departamento, no tan lejos de ahí avía una institución la cual avía un caos avía una pelea entre un grupo de jóvenes, los cuales estaba luchando sin medir el reglamento, o que estaban siendo vigilados, por unas personas.

Chico: De nuevo nadie entiende cuando se trata, de las reglas (Mirando una lista, mientras pensaba) No crees que estos nuevo integrante, sea un problema (Ve a un joven de pelo, blanco) Ya que como veo viene un joven, algo peligro.

Chica: (Estaba sentada al lado, del pelo blanco) No creo que sea necesario según dicen, el evita las peleas es demasiado calmado no nos daría, ningún problema no lo crees así.

Chico 2: Yo creo que el evita, esas peleas porque sabe hasta dónde llega su fuerza (Observan que lo ve, como raro) La gente tranquila, debes tenerle miedo por ahora será mejor, que nos encarguemos de esos patanes (Se levanta y ve, por la ventana) Nadie desobedece las reglas del comité, estudiantil.

Los otros dos asiente y se levantan para salir, de la oficina mientras todo los alumnos se iban contra, la pared al ver al comité estudiantil fuera de su oficina, las cosas se avían puesto seria ahora era el momento, de que ellos tuvieran que ver en ese asunto, sin saber que avía un grupo de tres chicos, reunidos en un cafetería avían llegado hace poco a Inglaterra se podía ver que eran jóvenes excepto por uno que parecía ser el mayor entre ellos pero ambos se llevaban, muy bien mientras tomaban su café como si nada, y tranquilamente.

Chico1: Como veo salimos favorecido no lo creen, ha sido digno de ver las caras de nuestros amigos (Sonríe divertido, mientras tomaba un bocado) Ahora creen que sea bueno, estar al pendiente de todo.

Chico2: No lo se pero será divertido encontrarnos de nuevo, pero me preocupa unas cosas (Ve al último, chico que estaba callado) Estas seguro de esto sabes que, dejar el liderazgo es algo raro en ti.

Chico3: Realmente no lo dejare solo es para ver, quien puede ser bueno además (Ve a sus amigos, con una mirada fría) Saben bien que nadie me quita, mi puesto de líder de este grupo que somos nosotros.

Todos asienten mientras seguían tomando su café y sus bocadillos, mientras tanto que alejado del país de todo avía un grupo de chicos, tocando la puerta de un departamento avían pasado tres días, desde que no avían mirado a su amigo el cual ya no iba, a verlos solo salió una chica al verlo solo les sonrió mientras pensaba lo que, le iba a decir de la siguiente forma.

Jun: Davis está de viaje no se cuándo volverá, pero alégrense (Los ve seriamente, y deja de sonreír) Ya tienen su libertad, así Gatomon de Veemon, se fue con Davis (La ve que se queda callada, y sonríe) No se preocupen volverá, así que debo irme se cuidan.

Y sin mas cierra la puerta los chicos deciden, creerle sin saber lo que estaba pasando ellos, comenzaron a caminar para bajar del departamento mientras, una de ellas ve asía atrás preguntándose, porque sentía que eso era mentira pero decidió olvidar eso que la estaba molestando, cuando comenzaron a salir se dieron cuenta que era de noche, y comenzaron a despedirse pero alguien vio asía el departamento de Davis.

Yolei: Porque algo me dice que algo, esta por pasar (Con su mano, en su corazón) algo muy malo, espero que no será cierto.

Y nos quedamos aquí XD en el próximo será Comenzando las clases con nuevos conocidos o amigos!? Bueno no diré más espero que le guste este nuevo capítulo si me disculpan me tengo que ir nos veremos chicos XD se cuidan bay, bay n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Hola lamento mi demora tuve, algunos problemas, debía actualizar mis demás fic larga historia, bueno como dije antes aquí, esta el capitulo en el anterior nos dimos cuenta, de que Davis avía llegado a Inglaterra, veamos que sucederá ahora con el.

Capitulo 3 Comenzando las clases, con nuevos conocidos o amigos.

Han pasado unos días, desde que Davis llego a Inglaterra y se sorprendió, que podía entrar a clases con otros chicos, en una semana por que debían conocer bien el lugar, su departamento y demás cosas cuando así fue, se avía logrado acomodar bien a los pocos días, ahora venia la parte mas difícil y esa, era el primer día de clases avía llamado algunas veces a su hermana, para contarle las cosas que avían sucedido, su hermana estaba muy feliz mas de lo normal, mientras se estaba arreglando, pensaba que sucedería era la primera vez, que se presentaría, a un instituto de alta clase.

Veemon: Estate tranquilo, Davis no sucederá nada malo, relájate (Le da una corbata, y luego su mochila) No pasara nada malo, y quizás tengas buenos amigos.

Davis: Ya se quizás tengas razón, de encontrarnos nuevos amigos, tu que piensas (Colocando su mochila, en su espalda) Puedes que encuentres, un buen amigo.

Veemon: Si me gustaría pero vamos que se te, hace tarde además si no llegas, Jun me matara (Comienza, a llevarlo a la puerta) Así que te deseo mucha suerte, Davis en las clases adelante.

Davis se despide y comienza a tomar, el ascensor y noto algo que avía tres chicos, que comenzaron a salir de un departamento y a tomar un ascensor, no fuera anda anormal solo que ellos llevaba, el mismo uniforme que el antes de preguntar vio, que su ascensor se abrió entro y bajo, mientras pensaba unos momentos de que estarían haciendo, sus amigos pero descarto esa idea.

Davis: Ellos de seguro ni pensaran en mi, será mejor continuar no mas (El ascensor se, abre) Un nuevo día una nueva, escuela en si un nuevo instituto y nuevos amigos.

Fueron sus palabras antes de continuar y poco, a poco fue caminando asía su instituto cuando llego, era bien grande un gran patio una cancha de futbol, de beisbol y en la parte trasera avía una, piscina muy grande todo era como un sueño, solo que vio unos estudiantes que causaban problemas a unas jóvenes, Davis se acercó a ver que sucedía, pero al hacerlo estos chicos lo miraban con enojo, y demás mientras que las chicas se fueron de hay cuando Davis los llamo, asiéndolo que los jóvenes se enojaran con el.

Chico: Tonto hiciste que se fueran, no ves que es difícil poder cortejar a una chava,, de este sitio que te pasa idiota.

Davis: Los idiotas son ustedes a una chica no se le hace, eso si tuvieras como se dice (Lo ve decidido, y sonríe burlonamente) Tuvieras pantalones, para pedirle tu mismo en vez, de estar rodeado por ellos.

El joven ofendido empujo a Davis, el cual ni siquiera se sentía intimidado pero cuando se dio, cuenta los otros dos lo sostenían de sus manos, haciendo que estuviera indefenso mientras el otro como decir, el líder se trono sus dedos para arrojarle un puñetazo en la cara pero, de pronto su puño fue detenido por un joven como de unos 17 años, y antes de poder decir algo fue tomado del cuello para ser arrojado, asía atrás y los otros iban ayudarlo a su jefe, pero dos jóvenes los detuvieron.

¿?: Suficiente amigos por ahora, debemos continuar chico vete, las clases comenzaran pronto (Ve a los otros dos, y luego al del suelo) Agradece que no te partí la cara, quiero estar bien para mi presentación, chicos vámonos.

Davis observo como se marchaban, esos tres le eran conocido pero decidió seguir su camino, sabia a que salón le estaba tocando, como ya avía comenzado las clases no tendría que estar, en la presentación así que problema, resuelto cuando estaba en la academia buscaba el salón, de clases pero vio un mapa y dio, gracias que lo pusieran se dio cuenta que le tocaba en el tercer piso, en el aula cercana a las escaleras cuando estaba por entrar un joven lo detuvo, y era el mismo quien lo ayudo, antes tenia que esperar a que el profesor, le diera permiso.

Profesor: bueno chicos comenzamos, un día mas de clases pero eso si tenemos, nuevos alumnos (Ve asía, la puerta) Así que pasen por favor, y preséntense.

Al decirlo entro Davis junto, detrás de, el un joven como de unos 17 años pelo negro con el uniforme, del instituto pero tenia una gabardina de color negra y unos guantes en su mano y llevaba una venda en su mano derecha y tenia los ojos café, oscuro pelo corto y detrás de el otro joven de su misma edad pero su cabello era, diferente como un poco rebelde diferente, al de Jhon y por ultimo uno que parecía ser un poco mayor, de los tres sus ojos eran de un color mas claro como amarillo todos estaban sorprendido, por ese joven era como si solo verlo fuera, una persona honeste a diferencia de los otros dos, que el primero transmitía como algo oscuro, y el otro como si con solo verlo, estuvieran en la perdición, de pronto el que entro luego de Davis se coloco, frente a la clase.

Jhon: Mucho gusto compañeros me llamo, Jhon Dresker mi estatura es 1.72 tengo, 17 años pero por algunas razones parezco de 15 y como nadie me cree termine aquí lo que no me gustan son bromas o que se burlen de mi.

Alumno: (Se levanta, y lo ve) JaJa enserio 17 que tarado eres, hacer que tiene mas edad que infantil eres, no lo creen así.

Tan rápido como lo dijo todos rieron, y dirige su mirada asía Jhon el cual solo estaba mirándolos, mientras el chico se dirigió asía el que se presentó, y vio la mirada de Jhon la cual era oscura el iba a decir algo, Jhon corrió asía el tomándole de la cabeza y estrellarlo al suelo, para luego arrojarlo por la ventana tomo a una joven, la cual se le avía reído la tomo por el cuello y dejo su mano derecha libre y esta se convirtió, en una garra para atravesarle su corazón, mientras se podía escuchar sus gritos de dolor y luego sacárselo, para dejarla en el suelo luego, tomo a otro traspasando su vientre metió su otra mano, y comenzó abrirlo partiéndolo, en dos y así fue como tomo a cada uno y lo fue mutilado, sin importar que pero de pronto un sonido los trajo a la realidad, y esa era la voz del nuevo alumno.

Jhon: (Los ve, fríamente) Como decía odio que se burlen, de mi y bueno alguna pregunta, por si acaso ellos son mis amigos, así que no se preocupen si creen, que dejarme solo (Los ve y les, sonríe) Ya tengo a mis amigos.

Todos se quedaron temblando mirando, a Jhon cuando lo ven les recorrió un fuerte escalofrió, provocando que algunos temblaran, de miedo ya que su mirada era como si dijeran algo, malvado así que decidieron, no reírse cuando así fue, Jhon se fue a sentar a unos asiento, atrás de la primera fila, luego entra al salón un chico de la edad de Jhon, Vestía jeans azules, camiseta blanca, chaqueta café sin mangas y guantes negros sin la parte de los dedos y traía puestos unos lentes oscuros, Su semblante era algo serio.

Dan: Mi nombre es Dan Hernández, tengo 17 años, y aunque a diferencia de mi compañero puedo tolerar un poco las bromas, no tengo un nivel de tolerancia alto y menos si se ríen de mi.

Alumno pesado (bully) de la clase: genial otro payaso que se cree la gran cosa, no es suficiente con el cara de sicópata, que se presento y ahora tenemos un nerd genial.

Los lentes de Dan se les ve un brillo, su semblante no cambia para nada pero lo siguiente que se ve es al alumno estampado en la pared con todo y su pupitre, Dan solo seguía ahí parado sin que se viera que hizo movimiento alguno, el resto del grupo solo se queda sorprendido, ya que el pupitre cae al suelo y el bully sobre este y la pared se ve sin daño, alguno era como si se hubiera, caído cuando trato de sentarse que estaba sucediendo, todos miraron al nuevo el cual solo estaba, mirándolos igualmente de serio.

Dan: Algunos parecen no oír lo que uno dice en fin (El se va a sentar a un pupitre al lado del de Jhon) Oye Jhon seguro que nos vamos, a divertir como veo no lo crees así.

Jhon asiente y en eso aparece otro joven, un chico de cabello azul una chaqueta, de color cabeza unos guantes en ambas, manos y se veía normal mente mientras se presentaba, "Hola me llamo Rin Vidal, tengo 17 años y soy amigo de esos dos, de allá espero que nos llevemos bien" uno de los alumno, se rio pero ese fue su perdición ya que, Rin apareció frente de el con su mano envuelta, de algo amarillo pálido que cuando lo toco, fue como desmembrado rápidamente y cayo, asía al suelo sentado de su pupitre provocando un miedo, en el estudiante pero cuando vio de nuevo no avía nada que estaba pasando, y sin mas Rin se fue a sentar donde estaba Jhon y Dan mientras que el ultimo era Davis el cual no avía notado nada, de lo que paso con los demás que se presentaron.

Davis: Hola mucho gusto, me llamo Davis Motomiya espero que nos llevemos, bien (Hace una reverencia, para sonreírle) Por ahora es un placer, en conocerlos a todos.

Todos se quedaron callados no mas no querían, saber que clase de cosa pasaría si se burlaban de ese chico, y lo mas raro es que el profesor era como si nunca hubiera visto, nada de nada Davis se sentó al lado del chico llamado Rin, el cual estaba hablando con dan y con Jhon, todo era normal por primera vez Davis estaba, tomando nota en las clases para el era lo mas normal por primera, vez se sentía que estaba en el lugar correcto como si eso, era lo que el necesitaba luego de lo que paso con sus viejos amigos, poco a poco el tiempo paso como era de esperarse, los minutos a horas eso fue como paso, Davis salió de las clases mientras miraba sus notas, las que tomo en clases mientras, estaba revisando su libreta de repente escucho unos gritos, un poco cerca.

Davis: (Mirando, asía los lados) Que abra sido ese ruido, abría jurado que era una, especie de grito (Sigue caminando, mirando sus notas) No abra, sido nada especial.

En eso sigue caminando, pero en un pasillo se escucha algo, el se asoma y logra ver a un joven con un atuendo, que no son permitidos en la academia sobre, una patineta y lo que mas le llamo, la atención era que el tenia un digimon sobre su hombros, pero lo raro que se acercaba asía el, cuando se dio cuenta estaba por ser estrellado pero en ese momento vio como, si el tiempo comenzaran a ponerse lento y de la nada apareció el chico llamada Rin para moverlo asía un lado, y evitar aquello para ver como, esos dos iban de largo.

Digimon: (Enojado, con su amigo) Oye ten cuidado no vamos a estrellarme, nuevamente y no quiero que eso, me vuelva a suceder otra vez.

¿?: (Tratando, de mantener el equilibrio) Pues no ayuda en mucho, de que me estés tapando los ojos, así que quita tus manos.

Digimon: (Lo ve enojado, por su comentario) No te quejes, que no vez que casi me caigo, y ten cuidado con esa estatua, espera detente ahora.

Pero no pudo hacer mas, ya que apenas y logro decirlo porque termino, el y su compañero estrellándose, con la estatua para la vista de algunos chicos, y de Davis dejando ver que ambos, avían terminando los 2 en el piso noqueados, mirando estrellas y con los ojos en espiral, para la sorpresas de muchos alumno que estaban, hay por el ruido que, se avía escuchado.

¿?: (Con los ojos, en espiral) Dime anotaste la matricula, del quien nos arroyo o no fuiste, capaz de verla esta vez.

Digimon: (Igual que, su compañero) Claro que si la anote, esta vez y era nada mas, ni nada menos que tu novia la estatua, la que nos atropelló.

Mientras ellos seguían fuera de combate, por decirlo así Davis miraba la escena con una gota estilo anime, por la escena mas loca que acabo de ver, mientras ve que estaban llegando los amigos, de Rin el cual solo los saludas como lo mas normalmente, del mundo entre ellos Davis, por alguna razón se le aprecio raro todo aquello, y decidió irse pero cuando estuvo por hacerlo, alguien coloca su mano en su hombro deteniéndolo, y este era Jhon el joven que estaba en su misma aula.

Jhon: Hola tu nombre es Davis, no es así ¿? Mucho gusto me llamo Jhon Dresker, ellos (Señala a sus, amigos) Son mis amigos nos conocemos, hace algunos años y queremos, saber si te quieres unir a nosotros que dices.

Davis ve a Jhon, y por alguna razón no siente, algún sentimiento de mentira así, que extiende su mano y la estrecha con la de el, mientras que Dan y Rin estaba sonriendo por el nuevo amigo, que avían conseguido ese día mientras miraban al chico, caído en el suelo con sus ojos, en espiral mientras suspiraban todos era normal ver eso, el primer día ¿? Era lo que se preguntaba mientras eso sucedía, en un lugar alejado de Inglaterra donde antes vivía Davis, avía una chica tocando la puerta de la casa de su amigo, pero nadie salía toco, un rato mas y salió la hermana de Davis Jun la cual al ver a la chica suspiro, de fastidio eso ya era el colmo en mas de un sentido.

Jun: Yolei te he dicho por millonésima, vez no se cuándo vendrá mi hermano (La ve seriamente) Así que podrías dejar, de venir cada día acá a preguntar.

Yolei: Lo lamento Jun pero es que, no entiendo por que se fue, sin decirnos (Pensaba, sin darse cuenta, de la mirada de Jun) Nos hubiera avisado, eso fue descortés, no crees.

Jun: CALLATE! El intentando despedirse de ustedes, lo que ustedes (Mirándola enojada, y con rabia) Solo son malos amigos, por alejarlo lo descortés fueron sus palabras, Yolei (Cierra la puerta, frente a ella) No vengas a molestar de nuevo.

Y nos quedamos aquí, en el próximo será Una nueva amista, comienza y un nuevo grupo emerge!? Bueno como nos quedamos aquí las preguntas ¿Qué sucederá, con Davis, y esos chicos? ¿Por qué esos tres, parece tener algo en común? ¿Quién era el, que cargaba un digimon? Todo y esto y mucho mas será contestado en el próximo nos veremos se cuidan bay, bay XD se cuidan chicos n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí esta el otro, en el anterior nos dimos cuenta de algunas cosas, como eran los nuevos alumnos y un chico con un digimon, ahora les invito a descubrir que sucederá con ellos de ahora, en adelante sin mas preámbulo el capitulo.

Capitulo 4 Una nueva amistad, comienza y un nuevo grupo emerge

Después de que Davis y Jhon comenzaran hablar, normalmente ya que acordaron de reunirse al final de clases, para aclarar algunos puntos ya que de parte de Jhon, le dijo a Davis que tenia que demostrarle algo ya que, según el joven pelo negro confiaba en Davis por lo que les conto lo que, paso con sus anteriores amigos cuando así fue volvió a iniciar las clases normalmente, como era normal cuando así fue los minutos comenzó, a pasar y llego la hora de la hora de partida, mientras nuestro amigo llego a su hogar.

Davis: (Entrando, a su departamento) Veemon ya llegue como te ha ido, a mi me ha ido de lo mas normal, y a ti como te ha ido.

Veemon: (Dejando el, periódico) De lo mas normal oye estaba pensando, en buscar un trabajo no seria mala, idea tu que dices.

Davis: (Abre la refrigeradora) Si por que no además así, nos ayudaríamos en algunas cosas, espero que tengas suerte y que, hay de comer esta vez.

Veemon: Pues no e podido aprender mucho, pero trate de hacer un estofado de pollo, aunque no se si me salió bien probémoslo.

Y así fue como se sirvieron lo que avía preparado Veemon, con el paso del tiempo Davis comenzó a hacer su tarea, como era normal en el cuando la termino llamo a su hermana, la cual al escuchar su voz gritaba de emoción, siempre era así para el lo mas normal y lindo de parte, de su hermana mayor tras aquello decidió irse a jugar con Veemon, estuvieron casi todo el día jugando, y cuando termino decidió acostarse para el día siguiente, Davis estaba y preparados para tomar apuntes, en clases cuando la puerta, se abre y entra al salón un joven, el profesor extrañado por la presencia del joven lo ve seriamente.

Profesor: Joven si viene a buscar a alguien, espere al finalizar las clases por favor.

¿?: (Ve al profesor, confundido) Pero yo vengo a asistir a mi primer, día de clases profesor.

Profesor: (Gota, anime) Pero joven las presentaciones fueron, ayer y además ese atuendo no es un atuendo para asistir a mis clases.

¿?: Enserio he como que ayer si mi, instructivo (Saca su, instructivo) Dice que, era hoy he fue ayer, enserio.

Profesor: (Señala, la puerta) Así que por favor joven si quiere entrar, a mis clases tendrá que venir con atuendos de este instituto.

¿?: (Le da un, carnet) Tengo un permiso especial el cual me, deja entrar con la ropa que yo quiera, además que tiene de malo mi ropa.

El joven traía unos pantalones largos pero estos tenias como si le hubieran, arrancado una parte completa del pantalón, la cual dejaba ver su pierna parte de la rodilla tenían como cinturón, una cadena y de cada lado del pantalón tenía como unas cadenas enganchadas, por los pasadores del pantalón, tenía una camisa negra y una chaqueta, blanca la cual tenía una capucha que cubría, su cabeza y no tenía mangas ya que parecía que también, hubiesen sido arrancadas dejando ver sus brazos, un poco enmarcados tenia unos guantes que solo dejaba, apreciar sus dedos porque cubría sus manos pero no sus dedos, por completo en la parte de la muñeca de los brazos, podemos apreciar que tiene como unas esposas, que parecen sido cortadas por las cadenas que las unían tenia, pelo blanco y unos ojos morados y un par de tenis blancos con negro y para finalizar, traía una bufanda de negro con blanco a cuadros.

Profesor: (Sin remedio y con gota estilo anime) Esta bien así que adelante pase, y presente se joven.

JJ: (Se pone frente, a los demás) hola mucho gusto a todos soy JJ tengo, 17 años mucho gusto (Nadie dice nada, por temor de lo que paso con los otros) Espero que nos llevemos, muy bien todos.

Después que se presentó el profesor le dijo al joven que tomara asiento, a lo cual prosiguió hacerlo al pasar entre los alumnos, uno sin querer se le callo el lápiz lo cual izo que JJ resbalara, encima de una chica y callera cuando abrió los ojos este miraba las pantis de la joven la cual, grito y le dio una cachetada a JJ lo cual este callo y esto, termino hasta que se levanto y tras muchas disculpas, JJ tomo asiento como su cara enmarcada de cachetadas al rojo vivo, las clases prosiguieron normalmente el profesor pidió voluntarios, para resolver una ecuación, muy difícil a lo cual miro al joven JJ durmiendo y decidió que el fuera a resolverlo lo, llamo y este no respondió así que se acercó gritándole, para que se despertara lo cual este se cayó con su banca por, el tremendo grito del profesor ya que termino mirando a otra chica, que se avía levantado para ver que sucedía, sin darse cuenta que JJ le vio sus pantis, haciendo que todas las chicas le dijeron pervertido mientras la joven que, por error le vio las pantis ella le dio una bofetada tras unos minutos, pasaron ya JJ estaba frente al pizarrón.

JJ: (Mirando el ejercicio, sin mucho interés) Valla yo pensé que eran muy listos, aquí no podría ponerme una mas difícil.

Profeso: (Molesto, por las palabras del joven) Si eso piensas por que no nos muestra, haber si es tan listo resuélvalo, ahora mismo entonces.

A lo cual el joven bostezo molestando mas al profesor, pero miro como el joven respondía correctamente el ejercicio en el pizarrón después, de un minuto vemos a todos con los ojos reabierto, y la mandíbula abierta (excepto por Jhon y sus amigos XD) Por la respuesta tan bien escrita de JJ, el profesor no podía creerlo antes de poder decir algo, suena el timbre JJ es el primero, en salir pero afuera hay alguien esperándolo, fuera del aula con una patineta pero era pequeño de color morado, con una especie de bufanda de color roja, y una carita en su pecho.

JJ: (Le sonríe, al verlo) hola Impmon ya por fin Salí ahora, si podremos divertirnos que dices me, quieres acompañar.

Impmon: (Le da la patineta, mientras sonríe) Claro por eso vine que esperabas, así que vamos entonces, no perdamos tiempo.

Podemos apreciar a Davis pasando otra vez por el mismo pasillo, que el día anterior donde, hubo un accidente con un joven en patineta, pero no estaba solo a su lado estaba, con Jhon y sus amigos hablando de lo mas normal, entre ellos mientras conversaban Davis revisaba su libreta, ya que recordado como ese joven respondió fácilmente todo esa ecuación, y quería ver si era fácil para que el lo haya respondido como si nada, mientras caminaba con Jhon Dan y Rin, se escucha un grito aterrado y se ve a JJ, corriendo y se esconde detrás, de Davis y sus amigos.

JJ: (Cansado, y respirando algo cansado) Mierda eso fue un accidente, porque no me creen que fue por mi patineta.

Impmon: (Lo ve con, reproche) Ve te dije que nada resultaría bien si lo asía, esa pirueta por que nunca me haces caso. ¿?

JJ: (Pensando, lo que le dijo) Pero si no fuera así como lo hice, no hubiera sido épico esa pirueta Impmon.

Impmon: (Se pone como, pensativo) Tienes razón en eso pero al menos, no pudiste esperar a que las chicas, salieran hay si no habría problemas.

Davis miraba la escena confundido al igual que Jhon, y sus amigos ya que ese chico era, como que muy despreocupado así que, entre los cuatro se le acercó para presentarse, de la forma mas normal que se puede entre nuevos, chicos o compañeros de clase pero por alguna razón, Jhon al verlo no le agrado mucho el nuevo por su actitud, a el no le gustaba personas como el ya que, eso era todo lo contrario que el entendía, ya que a el le gusta las cosas sean hechas, con un reglamento o con disciplina algo que ese joven no tenia.

Davis: (Se da la vuelta, para saludarlo) hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Davis Motomiya, es un placer conocerte (Le sonríe) Puede notar que tienes un digimon, como así.

JJ: (Mas calmado) hola mucho gusto soy JJ, es un gusto el conocerte y acerca de el….

No fue capaz de terminar y menos de poder presentarse, a los demás integrante del grupo de Davis, ya que se escuchó una voz que decía "Aquí esta lo acabo de, encontrar chicas" lo cual provoco la atención de Davis como de los otros, chicos los cuales solo veían asía atrás de ellos donde se escuchó el grito de una chica la cual, se podía ver que estaba mas que furiosa en mas de un sentido, pero lo peor era el hecho de que estaba, con otras chicas igual de furiosa en mas de una forma.

Chicas: (Furiosas mirando a, JJ) Hay esta el maldito pervertido, que se le ocurrió entrar al cuarto de las chicas.

JJ: (Aterrado al, verlas enojadas) Les juro que solo fue un accidente, jamás aria eso se los juro no pueden por lo, menos escucharme. ¿?

Fue en vano su disculpa puesto todas, las chicas las cuales estaban mas que molesta, comenzaron a dar pasos asía el, a paso lento pero poco a poco comenzaron a correr, asía su dirección a lo cual aterro tanto, JJ como a Davis y Impmon estaban asustado, pero entre ellos Jhon miro a las chicas, las cuales al verlo fue como si hubieran visto una sonrisa, retorcida en el mientras, su cuerpo cambiaba de forma como un demonio, con garras en vez de mano, y cuerno en su cabeza mirándola, en busca de que se acercaran a el o a sus amigos, pero ellas solo buscaban a JJ y así fueron detrás de el

Impmon: (Asustado, al ver a las chicas) Ya nos cargó el payaso será mejor, huir antes que nos masacren, JJ vamos no te quedes como tonto larguemos no ahora.

En eso JJ toma la patineta y se echa correré, junto a su digimon mientras Davis miraba la escena, algo preocupado ya que JJ estaba siendo perseguido por un grupo, de chicas que lo quieren matar, Dan miro a Jhon el cual al ver su mirada volvió a ver, asía su compañero de clase que será asesinado por, un grupo de chicas por un pequeño error aun cuando no le agrada, su forma de ser el no puede permitir que alguien, sea asesinado por decirlo así por un error, o por lo menos que tenga un juicio justo, cuando así fue solo pensó unos momentos, sus amigos ya sabían lo que aria ya que lo conocían desde, mucho y sabían lo que el decidiría.

Dan: Entonces Jhon nos encargaremos o que, tu decides tu nos ordenas (Coloca su mano en su hombro, y le sonríe) Que decides dinos, sabes que te ayudaremos.

Jhon: (Suspira, y coloca una mirada, sádica) Ya saben cuál es mi respuesta, si es así Rin ya sabes que hacer mientras, Dan tu también mientras (Se ajusta, sus guantes) Vamos entonces, no perdamos el tiempo.

Rin sonrió y salió corriendo, al igual que Dan y Jhon mientras Davis, los siguió pero se percató, que Rin atravesaba las coas mientras Dan al moverse, miraba un objeto y este se movía, asía otro lado y se acomodaba pero cuando vio asía Jhon, este estaba corriendo asía la pared y se sube, en ella mientras su cuerpo va cambiando de forma, como una bestia cuando así, fue comenzó a correr mas rápido como si fuera un animal extraño, y rápido pero lo raro es que nadie se daba cuenta, de lo que estaba pasando con esos tres chicos, antes de poder decir algo, vio como Rin atrapo a JJ junto a su digimon lo tomo y lo llevo asía una pared, pensando que se chocaría pero en vez de eso pudo ver, que la atravesó como si nada mientras con Dan, movió su mano asía un lado fuertemente, haciendo que algunas cosas, se movieran provocando que las chicas, se tropezaran mientras Jhon caen frente de ellas las cuales, lo ve pero solo les ordena que se levante y se marchen las chicas, se disculpan y se marchan diciendo "Lo lamentamos profesor, no lo volveremos hacer" dejando a Davis, totalmente confundido.

Davis: Que demonios acaba de suceder, por que Rin atravesó esa pared cuando, tomo a JJ (Viendo a Rin, salir de la pared con, JJ y su digimon) Que a sucedido aquí me lo pueden, decir.

Dan: Bueno es algo raro de contar pero, eso lo hablaremos en nuestra reunión (Se acomoda sus, lentes mientras ve a Davis) No es así Jhon ya como veo, tenemos unos integrantes.

Rin: (Suelta a JJ, y a el digimon) Vaya no me avía divertido así, desde la última vez (Recordando) Aun lo recuerdan, que gracioso y tu Jhon que dices.

Jhon: Fue bueno volver a usar, en lo que soy bueno pero ahora, lo que debemos hacer (Ve a Davis, y le sonríe) Bienvenido a nuestro grupo, ahora eres uno de lo nuestro.

Y nos quedamos aquí se que no he dicho, mucho de Jhon y sus amigos, pero en el próximo lo are, así que téngame paciencia en el próximo, será Una historia de los nuevos alumnos y una pesadilla reaparece!? Las preguntas son ¿Qué son exactamente, Jhon y sus amigos? ¿Davis que ara ahora, con lo que vio? ¿Grupo de que grupo, hablaba Jhon? Esto y mucho, mas para el próximo capitulo nos veremos, se cuidan chicos XP así que nos veremos pronto n.n


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento mi demora e tenido algunos, problemas con algunas personas que lio, dejando eso de lado aquí les traigo el capitulo, espero que le guste en el anterior notamos algunas cosas, por los nuevos amigos de Davis, veamos que sucederá ahora.

Capitulo 5 Una historia de los nuevos alumnos y una pesadilla reaparece.

Davis estaba muy confundido de que estaba tratando de decir, Jhon realmente pero antes de poder decir algo se pudo, notar la mirada de JJ como enojado dejando confundido a los presente, Rin lo soltó como su digimon mientras se levantaban mientras se sacudía el polvo, en su cuerpo Davis aun trataba, de entender lo que Jhon le avía dicho cuando iba a preguntarle a JJ, solo vio como el se avía marchado pero en eso Daniel coloca, su mano en su hombro deteniéndolo.

Dan: Oye espera no escuchaste a Jhon, ahora son de nuestro grupo (Ve como JJ, le aparta la mano de una) Que te sucede, solo estoy asiendo amable.

JJ: (Lo ve seriamente) Escúchame bien no necesitaba su ayuda, así que no deben molestarme o acaso, quieres morir (Colocando su mano, asía un lado y en ella avía energía morada) Por que por mi no abra problema.

Dan: (Lo ve para sonreír, mientras se acomoda las gafas) De verdad que piensas que me puedes tocar, si eso quieres bien además…(No siguió, ya que Jhon se coloco, frente a el) Jhon estas seguro de esto, no crees que.

Jhon: Toca a uno de mis amigos, y créeme que tu muerte no será suficiente (Mirándolo con frialdad, mientras coloca su mano derecha, asía un lado) Si tienes agallas al enfrentarme, inténtalo.

JJ se quedó mirando y por un momento se habría visto, el mismo siendo prácticamente desmembrado por Jhon, sacudo su cabeza unos momentos haciendo desaparecer aquel poder, que tenia para luego, ver la mirada fría del chico que estaba por enfrentar, y decidió mejor solo marcharse por ahora cuando así, fue el joven solo se calmó y vio a Davis el cual aun no entendía que demonios estaba, pasando Jhon decidió que lo mejor era irse y así fue comenzaron a dejar el edificio aun, cuando las clases avían comenzando de nuevo mientras caminaba.

Davis: Me podrían decir que carajo sucede aquí, no entiendo ni una J aquí (Ve que se detiene, mientras lo ven) Enserio quienes son ustedes, me lo explican.

Rin: En realidad eso es deber de nuestro líder, de Jhon para que sepas de nuestras habilidades, son algo complejas por decirlo así.

Jhon: Un pequeño resumen de todo, nuestras habilidades son por medio de (Buscando las palabras, correcta) Creo que podemos decir por un error, en un experimento.

Dan: Mejor lo digo yo, nuestros padres fueron descuidados, son científico por buscar, en unas ruinas sobre un extraño artefacto, antiguo los afectos sin saber que naceríamos con, habilidades diferentes.

Jhon: Te diré como nos dimos cuenta, de las habilidades que tenemos y hemos descubierto, que somos por lo menos (Sacando cálculos) Si no me equivoco, somos como 9 en total mira nos conocimos, de casualidad y eso fue cuando éramos niños veras todo comenzó.

***********EL comienzo de la amistad************

En una escuela se podía ver a un joven de unos 9 años de edad, de pelo negro estaba caminando pero, podía sentir la mirada extraña podía sentirla, debes en cuando miraba de reojo y se dio cuenta que unos chicos mayores, que lo estaban siguiendo cuando decidió decir algo al darse la vuelta, fue recibió por una piedra y era que los mas grandes estaban, comenzando a burlarse de el mientras le tiraban piedras, el chico solo se estaba ocultando con sus manos protegiéndose, de lo que podía.

Chico: JaJa enserio este tonto es fuerte, para mi solo es un idiota cobarde de verdad, que tiene fuerza no me lo creo, parece débil.

¿?: Oigan déjenlo en paz ahora mismo, que clase de idiota molesta a los mas jóvenes que ustedes.

Avía llegado un chico de cabello café demostrando que no le tenia miedo, pero como es normal en los jóvenes mayores solo lo tomaron y lo arrojaron asía el, otro chico mientras preparaban sus puños para golpearlos, cuando así fue el otro chico se estaba levantando mientras, los mayores solo se reían pero al hacerlo, miraron que el ambiente avía cambiado era como si fuera de noche, cuando miraban el cielo las nubes eran raras era como si estuvieran en otra, parte estaba dándoles miedo cuando escucharon algo miraron asía detrás, de ellos para ver al chico que estaba, mirándolos.

Chico: Creen que es bueno ir golpeando a todo es normal, no me importa que me lo hagan pero, no permitiré que toquen a otros me han escuchado.

Antes de que ellos pudieran decir algo en contra, solo pudieron ver como aquel chico su cuerpo estaba cambiando su cuerpo, era como si se volviera una especie de bestia ya que su cuerpo se fue creciendo, mas de lo normal dos cuernos aparecieron en su cabeza mientras se podía ver que su boca, estaba siendo como la de un perro mientras sus brazos, se convertían en garras cuando así fue un aullido, se escucho los jóvenes trataron de correr pero no pudieron ya que, de un salto estaba aquella criatura frente a ellos mientras, se podía ver sus ojos rojos como la sangre brillando frente a ellos, mientras levantaba sus garras asía uno de ellos.

Chico: Ustedes conocerán el miedo de sentirse, pequeño sentirse débil en contra de otros (Golpeando a uno, de ellos enviándolo lejos) Ahora conocerán el miedo, de como se siente que te persigan, y te causen daño.

Los otros dos salieron corriendo pero al hacerlo, la criatura salió corriendo detrás de ellos uno huyo por el pasillo, de la escuela pero al hacerlo se escuchaba uñas en las paredes, cuando miro asía atrás lo vio, la criatura estaba corriendo en la pared como si nada acercándose a el, trato de correr mas rápido subió y bajo escaleras por mucho tiempo, cuando al fin pudo salir de la escuela, corría asía la puerta principal estaba feliz pero de pronto en una esquina salió aquella, criatura y corrió asía el cuando así fue trato de irse de nuevo pero no pudo, ya que su espalda fue desgarrada, por las garras de la criatura cayó al suelo trato, de arrastrarse, pero aquella criatura lo inmovilizo con sus patas con fuerza, mientras sentía como las garras se clavaban, en su espalda.

Bestia: Puedes ver el miedo, que causa ser débil y abusivo no es verdad, dímelo (Ve que no puede, hablar) Lastima me hubiera gustado, escuchar tus suplicas, muere.

Y fue lo ultimo que vio fue como abría sus fauces, mordiendo su cabeza mientras la movía de lado a lado, mientras el chico gritaba de dolor de pronto se calló cuando su cabeza fue desprendida de su cuerpo, mientras la criatura comenzó a masticar la cabeza para el horro, del ultimo joven que estaba escondido con su cabeza entre sus piernas, por el miedo que sentía pero de pronto, sintió algo alzo su mirada solo para ver como aquella bestia lo sacaba, de su escondite y lo veía mientras se relamía, los labios con la sangre de su amigo.

Bestia: Vaya que delicia era tu amigo ahora serás tu, la delicia que esperaba (Lame el rostro, del joven aterrado) Quieres decir unas ultimas, palabras antes de morir.

El chico no pudo contestar, y fue suficiente para la criatura que mordió el hombro del chico, y sin mas desgarro su hombro arrancando, su brazo mientras mordía el resto del cuerpo, el chico solo estaba muriendo poco a poco, y cerro sus ojos cuándo así fue, se escucho algo y cuando el y los demás abrieron sus ojos estaban, vivos y frente a ellos los dos chicos que estaban molestando, al verlos solo se dieron para atrás y salieron corriendo por el miedo, que avían sentido cuando así fue el otro chico miro a quien le avía, protegido y sonrió.

Chico: Mucho gusto me llamo Jhon es un placer conocer, como te llamas (Extiende su mano)

¿?: Me llamo Daniel me gusto lo que hiciste, tu también tiene poder (Aprieta con fuerza, su mano) O me equivoco no es así.

Jhon: No te equivocas aunque como veo tu también, no es así (Daniel asiente) Ahora somos tres no lo crees, así Rin.

Rin: (Saliendo, de la pared) Como veo ya somos tres, pero no lo creo y dime que aremos ahora.

Jhon: Por ahora es mejor buscar a los que son como nosotros, además creo que ya se quien puede tener lo que tenemos, por ahora debemos salir de aquí.

Todos asienten y así fue como comenzó una amistad entre ellos tres, y poco a poco en vez de ser solo tres comenzaron a ser mas, y en los próximos años poco a pocos se comenzaron a irse a separarse, del grupo como los demás los llamaban el grupo de renegados, con el paso de los años tanto Jhon como sus amigos, se avían separados menos por los principales que avían, sido amigos y avían creado su propio grupo tras la separación de los demás se podía, ver un bello atardece chicos de 15 años de edad, mirando el ocaso de aquel día de verano.

Dan: Bueno Jhon que aremos de ahora en adelante, los demás se han marchado (Moviendo sus gafas, mirando el ocaso) No puedo creer que se fueran, y nos dejaran.

Rin: Es normal con amigos normales, ellos se marcharon con tal de estar excluido pero (Ve a Jhon el cual, estaba en el puente) Por que lo permitiste, tu nunca lo hubieras dejado.

Jhon: (Sentado en el barandal, del puente) Es fácil todo vuelve como siempre y ellos, no será los únicos además (Sonríe al ver la, noche estaba llegando) Prefiero que ella se fuera enserio, ya no soportaba mas tiempo, al fin soy libre de esa loca no lo piensan así, además no se preocupen nos volveremos a ver.

Y así fue como ellos decidieron continuar con el grupo que alguna vez avían formado, Jhon era el líder de su grupo mientras que Dan y Rin era su mano derecha, e izquierda pero con el paso del tiempo, aquellos que avían sido temidos ahora eran alabados, pero siempre Jhon supo las razones nunca confió en ellos, y al final vio como aquellos a los cuales estaban solo y el le dio la mano, se alejaron de ellos decidió dejarlos ir y seguir sus vidas de ahora en adelante, así fue como su grupo se disolvió menos por ellos tres.

***************Fin del recuerdo**************

Davis aun no entendía bien de que se trataba, todo pero decidió esperar un poco sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, en la entrada del instituto estaba entrando una joven, de pelo rubio llevaba unos pantaloncillos (como los de Kari XD) de color negro como unas, pantimedias negras que cubría sus piernas, sus ojos era de color celeste cargaba una camisa de color negra dejaba ver su ombligo pero era de una pieza ya que dejaba ver, sus hombros desnudo y llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas largas, mientras caminaba se podía ver que sus manos estaban cubierta por, cubre brazos de color negro y unos guantes del mismo color, mientras caminaba muy contenta se notaba que en su cuello llevaba una especie, de correa todos la vieron sorprendida (como así (OwO) ) mientras ella seguía asía el instituto como si nada.

Chica: Me pregunto donde estará esos dos fueron amable, en decirme donde estaba (Sonríe mientras, caminaba tranquilamente) Han pasado ya dos años, me pregunto si el seguirá soltero (Se relame los labios, al pensar en cierto chico) Sea como sea si, lo esta o no eso no me detendrá.

Mientras seguía su rumbo Davis como los demás estaban, en el patio del instituto el grupo de 4 chicos estaban comiendo, sus almuerzos avían decididos pasarse las clases, ya que con el problema no avían podido hablar bien de las cosas mientras, Davis se preguntaba que sucedía cuales eran las habilidades, de ellos además por que se veía a Jhon comerse un pollo, Dan y Rin unas chuletas de donde demonios las avían sacados.

Jhon: Mi habilidad puedo crear ilusiones a mi alrededor (Sus ojos brillan, y el ambiente cambia) Como puedes verlo ahora, entendiste.

Dan: Mi habilidad es la telequinesis vez, mira (Solo con ver, el embace de jugo, este se movía en el aire) Así que es mi habilidad, Rin ya sabrás cual es.

Davis: Ya veo entonces por que dicen que, soy de su grupo por que no entendí, esa parte me lo explican.

Jhon: Nuestro grupo es habilidades además, tu puedes con tus emblemas (Dejando sorprendido, a Davis) Si lo se e sabido algunas cosas, elegido del valor y de la amistad.

Dan y Rin sonrieron Davis no sabia que decir, pero sin que ellos se dieran cuenta avía una chica caminando, asía donde estaban ellos mientras conversaban en si Davis le pregunto algo a Jhon, y era "Oye Jhon y tienes novia acaso, o algo" sin saber que avía una chica que esperaba, la respuesta del joven pelo negro ya que las cosas, estaban normales por decirlo así lo mas, tranquilo.

Jhon: No tengo novia, aunque me gustaría encontrar una (Sonríe y ve a Davis) Además tras lo que me paso con la ultima escogeré con cuidado

¿?: (Se deja ver) Nos ahorramos, muchos problemas queridos mío (Ve a Jhon y le sonríe, coquetamente) Me han extrañado Rin Dan, y tu me querido Jhon me has extrañado.

Jhon: (Levanta la mirada, aterrado) No tu no por favor no, no puede ser (Rin y Dan ven y se aterran) No puede ser imposible, que haces aquí Ana?

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo será Ana una chica compulsiva, y muy testadura y muy aterradora?! Ahora las pregunta ¿Quién es Ana? ¿Por qué JJ se fue así no mas? ¿Por qué Dan y rin le tiene miedo a al rubia? ¿Por qué Jhon estaba aterrado? Esto y mucho mas para el próximo se cuidan bay, bay n.n


	6. Chapter 6

Lamento mi demora e estado algo enfermo y de que pronto, entrare a clases que lio dejando eso, de lado en el anterior vimos algunas cosas como que una chica, llamada Ana era el miedo de Jhon el que avía creado un grupo especial, veamos que sucederá ahora.

Capitulo 6 Ana una chica compulsiva, y muy testadura y muy aterradora.

Las clases estaban terminando pero un grupo de 4 chicos los cuales, estaba conformado por Jhon un chico con la habilidad de crear ilusiones, junto a sus compañeros Dan el que tenia la habilidad de la telequinesis, y su amigo Rin el cual tenia la habilidad de traspasar los muros, y un chico normal por decirlo así, era Davis líder del grupo de elegidos de la segunda generación, los avía conocido de casualidad ahora eran amigos, pero de la nada una chica de pelo rubio de pelo rubio llevaba unos pantaloncillos de color negro como unas, pantimedias negras que cubría sus piernas, sus ojos era de color celeste cargaba una camisa de color negra dejaba ver su ombligo pero era de una pieza ya que dejaba ver, sus hombros desnudo y llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas largas, mientras caminaba se podía ver que sus manos estaban cubierta por, cubre brazos de color negro y unos guantes del mismo color, mientras caminaba muy contenta se notaba que en su cuello llevaba una especie, de correa mientras se podía ver dos buenas razones para no verla a los ojos, mientras que Davis se preguntaba por que apareció sus amigos, estaban aterrados por la aparición de la chica, sobre todo Jhon el tenía miedo.

Ana: Que una no puede venir a ver a su novio, después de dos años estando separado (Ve a Jhon coquetamente, mientras el se aterra) Que dices querido, ven dame un abrazo.

Jhon: (Traga saliva, asustado) Novio!? No lo somos eso paso, ya hace dos años y es mas me dejaste, por Luis y yo estaba muy feliz cuando me dejaste por que (La señala, y la ve seriamente) Debo darte un abrazo, cuando tu me dejaste Ana.

Ana: Oh aun lo recuerda eso paso ya dos años, además por eso estoy aquí (Le sonríe asiéndolo, temblar) Luis me encargue de el, y como no tienes novia pensé que podríamos volver.

Jhon: (Da unos pasos, asía atrás) Tú estás loca ni muerto vuelvo contigo, es mas prefiero que un cometa me mate ahora mismo, en vez de volver contigo Ana enserio.

Ana: (Lo ve con seriedad, y frialdad) Déjame si adivino Jhon Dresker dices que prefieres, morir antes de que volver conmigo (Lo ve con seriedad, provocándole miedo a Jhon) O me equivoco, querido Jhon dime tienes el valor de, repetírmelo en la cara.

Jhon: (Traga saliva, nervioso) Bueno Ana como lo pones así yo, bueno veras si lo pones así (La ve y sale corriendo, a toda velocidad) Me largo de aquí nos veremos, en otra vida adiosito.

Ana al ver como corría a toda velocidad, gruño entre dientes y salió detrás de el mientras que Davis miraba con los ojos re abierto, como Jhon el líder de un grupo de habilidades estaba huyendo por una chica, que parecía de lo mas amigable pero cuando iba a preguntar vio a dan y a Rin temblando, de miedo que demonios sucedía mientras que el joven Jhon estaba huyendo de una chica una buena chica, en el sentido de que es linda pero lo peor es que el gritaba como niñita a punto, de ser violada pero la pregunta por que estaba corriendo.

Davis: Bien alguien me explica por que Jhon, huye como desquiciado por una chica que se bonita (Ve que sus amigos lo ven, con miedo) Acaso, dije algo raro ¿?

Dan: Tu crees que Ana es bonita estas CHIFLADO, ella es un monstruo (Con sus manos en su, cabeza) Ella desde que conoció a Jhon, esta obsesionada con el.

Rin: (De dios sabe, con una cruz) Creí que ya no la volveríamos a ver, después de que se fue con el disque mejor amigo, de Jhon pero enserio como pudo volver.

Davis: (Gota anime, mientras sonreí) Por que mejor no me explican de que, su…(Una explosión se escucha, y ve detrás de el) Pero que carajo acaba de pasa, que fue eso que pasa.

Dan/Rin: Hay no ya comenzó demonios estará muerto, pronto maldita sea dos años de paz por que volviste Ana.

Davis iba a decir algo pero otra explosión se escuchó con un grito aterrador, y se veía a Jhon volando por los aires mientras trataba inútilmente, correr por los aires hasta que cae al suelo seguido por Ana la cual, tenía su mano extendida con un poder de color morado fuerte, mientras lo seguía Davis solo suspiro y salió detrás de ellos, antes de que todo el instituto fuera destruido, por una pelea de Ex mientras corría mirando si avía alguna otra explosión, no se percató que del lado contrario estaba corriendo una joven provocando lo inevitable asiendo que se chocara, ambos y que cayeran al suelo ambos.

Davis: (Se levanta levemente, y se soba la cabeza) AUCH que dolor de cabeza lo lamento por, lo que paso iba apresurado (Con los ojos cerrados, mientras seguía sobado a cabeza)

Chica: (Abre su ojo, para poder ver) Como duele soy una lerda de verdad, lo lamento mucho (Se levanta un poco, pero cuando alza su mirada se sonroja, por lo cerca que estaba) Are pero que.

Cuando el elegido del valor y la amistad, reacciono por eso ve que debajo de el avía una chica, de pelo castaño con ojos de color morado, con lentes su camisa de color rosada con una camisa, de mangas cortas blanca con celeste y cubres brazos rosados su pantalón, era de color amarillo largo y dos pañuelos uno de color rosado, en su cuello y uno de color azul en su brazo derecho con una mochila de color verde, que provoco en Davis un sonrojo muy notorio por ver a esa chica frente a frente, Davis no sabía que decir menos la chica ya que por primera vez estaba frente a un chico, y no sabia cómo comportarse realmente.

Chica: (Mirándolo a los ojos, tímidamente) Emm d…disculpa no m…me d…di c…cuenta, p…por d…donde i…iba.

Davis: (Ve sus ojos, y se sonroja mas) N…no p…pasa nada también estaba distraído, lo lamento (Se sienta en el suelo, y la ve que hace lo mismo) Lo lamento mucho gusto me llamo, Davis como te llamas.

Chica: Yo no es importante mi nombre, además de seguro su novia se enojaría, si me hubiera visto (Cierra levemente, sus ojos de tristeza) Será mejor que me valla, seguro no quiere perder tiempo conmigo.

Davis: (Confundido) De que hablas no tengo novia en primera, además por que si debo disculparme por haber, chocado contigo.

Chica: (Desvía su mirada, avergonzada) No importa enserio además no soy que digamos, linda como para poder disculparse, enserio (Aprieta su camisa, levemente) Así que no importa de verdad.

Davis: (La ve y le sonríe, tiernamente) Si me disculpa decirle pero para mi, usted es muy bonita y si no me cree (Se acerca a ella, y le da un ligero beso en su, mejilla) E….es m….muy linda, de verdad que lo es.

La joven chica se sonrojo demasiado por mucho tiempo estaba que le salía humo, de sus orejas jamás en su vida pensó que un chico le iba a decir que ella era, linda y mas darle un beso en su mejilla nunca lo pensó que alguien pensara que era bonita hizo, lo que toda hubiera hecho en ese momento que alguien le dice, que es bonita y le dan un beso desmayarse con una sonrisa en su rostro para el miedo de Davis, pensó que le avía sucedido algo mientras tanto en una cuidad dos chicas las cuales estaban conversando, de lo mas tranquilo sintieron algo dentro de sus corazones como si algo hubiera sucedido.

Kari: (Coloca su mano, en su cabeza) Dios que fue eso abría jurado que alguien, tomaba mi lugar en alguien que conozco.

Yolei: (Mirando su taza, de café) Que tu también que raro yo sentí lo mismo, siendo reemplazada por alguien mas como si un lugar, de alguien hubiera sido asesinado dios.

No sabían con exactitud que sucedía realmente, era como si alguien hubiera ocupado un lugar donde ellas ya estaban sin saber, porque estaba pasando mientras que Inglaterra avía un caos ya que una joven rubia, estaba siguiendo a un joven de pelo negro el cual huía rápidamente por su vida, esquivaba de su enemiga unas esferas de color morado que cuando tocaban el piso explotaban por completo, mientras que estaba huyendo de ella inútilmente estaba tratando de confundirlas con sus ilusiones, lo cual solo provoco el enojo mas de la rubia.

Ana: Ven acá dame la cara que te estrello, por el suelo dejándote 8 metros bajo el (Corriendo detrás de el, enfurecida) Además tus ilusiones no me, engaña así que vienes ahora.

Jhon por su parte le importaba un carajo no quería escucharla, y menos hablar ya que la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que cuando estaba así, no habría forma de poder librarse de su castigo eso era claro pero decidió correr por su vida, era lo único que podría hacer en ese momento mientras tanto avía un joven en su patineta, mientras iba a saltar unos botes de basura y tras los botes al fondo avía una rampa para poder, caer libremente en eso cuando salta y hace unas piruetas en el aire escucha la voz de alguien gritar, como si lo mataran y ve asía donde estaban los grito y se dio cuenta que era Jhon, mientras avía saltado desde la rampa con su patineta.

JJ: Y vaya y yo creí que era el mas fuerte, de ese grupo ya que se veía que lo era (Sin escuchar, los gritos de su amigo) Y resulta no serlo, entonces o será que me engañara quizás…..

No pudo continuar por que se golpeo con la otra rampa de cara mientras que Davis estaba cuidando de aquella, chica la cual estaba con una sonrisa de felicidad única mientras que su amigo estaba siendo seguido por, una maniática chica muy imperativa y sobre todo que la policía avía llegado incluso camarógrafo pensando que era, un atentado terrorista por la explosiones que estaba teniendo el instituto mas prestigiosos, de Inglaterra mientras tanto arriba en el techo se podía ver a Jhon el cual estaba sumamente agotado cansado ya que Ana lo estaba siguiendo, y arrojando un extraño poder para evitar que corriera asiéndolo correr mas, como alma que lleva el diablo mientras que Ana asiéndola encabronar mas de lo que ya estaba.

Jhon: Maldita sea que no puedo tener paz, ya la tenía cuando me dejaste por Luis (Agotado y cansado, de correr de un lado a otro) Porque no me puedes dejar en paz, no entiendes se acabó lo nuestro.

Ana: (Apretando sus manos, con rabia y furia) Escúchame bien Jhon Dresker, te lo pondré así tu regresaras conmigo, por tu propia voluntad (Ve que le iba a decir, que no) O si no destruiré todo este instituto por completo, y sabes que mi poder puede hacerlo (Sus manos estaban, con energía morada) Así que tu decides volver conmigo o que este país sea consumido por mi ira, Jhon dime que decides ahora.

Jhon: (Aterrado ya que la conocía, y sabia que seria capaz) Emm que pasaría si digo que hipotéticamente, hablando diga que no Ana (Ve que ella como que comienza a pensarlo, y tras un rato le sonríe) Bueno entonces dime que arias entonces, si te dijera que no.

Tan rápido como lo dijo Ana envió una carga de energía asía su lado, asiendo volar la reja y peor que fue directo asía uno de los auto de los policías, mientras ella volvía a cargar sus manos con energía de nuevo de color morada y golpearlo el suelo asiendo que Jhon se moviera, asía un lado viendo como el toro pedazo de reja salió disparado asía sus amigos los cuales por poco y terminan, cortado por la mitad literalmente mientras, se aterraban al saber que estaba pasando de nuevo y todo fue cuando Jhon avía conocido a Ana, cuando era un niño ahora ella avía vuelto nuestro joven perseguido y casi maltratado joven estaba pensando, que debía tomar una decisión que cambiaria de nuevo su vida y quizás, la de Inglaterra por completo debía ver los pro y contra.

Jhon: (Pensando las posibilidades, y encontró una que no le gusta) Que cuando nos vamos para la casa, querida no lo crees (Riendo nerviosamente, mientras pensaba que estaría muerto) Ya que me dan ganas de abrazarte y besarte, mi queridísima y amada novia.

Ana: (Se arroja a el mientras, le daba un amoroso beso en los labios) Si sabia que entrarías en razón querido, vamos quiero ver a ese chico como veo, es nuevo en el grupo vamos (Se levanta y lo lleva a arrastra, de un brazo) Quiero saber que poder tiene, o algo por una razón lo escogiste.

Jhon: (Siendo arrastrado, y pensando: como carajo me puede pasar esto, de nuevo genial una loca sicópata sexual maniática con algo de, masoquista incluido aparte de eso acosadora (Suspira, pesadamente) Genial espero que no me mate en el primer día, aunque se lo agradecería si lo hiciera) Si vamos querida de seguro, estarán felices de saber lo nuestro.

Y nos quedamos aquí el próximo será Una nueva amiga, y quizás un nuevo amor en la vida!? Creo que todos piensa en que dice el titulo no XD ahora las preguntas ¿Cuándo comenzara, Davis a ser como Jhon y sus amigos? ¿Qué sucederá ahora con esta, chica en la vida de Davis? ¿Kari y Yolei sufrirán, cuando Davis regrese? ¿Cuándo comenzara las peleas, contra Davis y sus ex amigos? Esto y mucho mas para el próximo capitulo se cuidan, nos veremos adiós bay, bay chicos se cuidan n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno aquí les traigo el otro capítulo, preferí no demorarme como el otro XD ahora las preguntas, ¿Cuándo comenzara, Davis a ser como Jhon y sus amigos? ¿Qué sucederá ahora con esta, chica en la vida de Davis? ¿Kari y Yolei sufrirán, cuando Davis regrese? ¿Cuándo comenzara las peleas, contra Davis y sus ex amigos? Les invito a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 7 Una nueva amiga, y quizás un nuevo amor en la vida.

Las cosas se avían puesto de loco para el nuevo grupo de amigos del instituto de Inglaterra, ya que Jhon se avía encontrado con Ana una ex y ahora de nuevo su novia, por razones que si no lo hacía Inglaterra sufriría la ira de Ana ella tenía un poder muy diferente al de Jhon, y a sus amigos por eso era el miedo del joven del poder de las ilusiones cuando llego, con sus amigos estaban reunidos mirando a Davis ya que cargaba una chica, inconsciente provocando duda en el joven líder de su grupo cuando llego, Daniel y Rin se quedaron callados cuando vieron a Ana aferrada al brazo de su colega, solo suspiraron pesadamente ya que sabían cómo terminaría todo eso.

Ana: (Ve a Davis, y le sonríe) Mucho gusto me llamo Ana Carrión cómo pudiste ver, mi habilidad es el caos mi poder destruye todo lo que toca, como el caos mismo y (Ve a la chica sonriendo, en los brazos de el) La chica es acaso tu novia, porque se ve muy feliz ¿?

Davis: (Sonrojado por lo que, ella dijo) Q….que no es mi novia ni nada, solo se desmayó y no se por que, me choque con ella no mas.

Dan: Será mejor irnos Jhon como veo estaremos en problema, de nuevo si te das cuenta (Ve a unos policías, entrando al instituto) Así que si me permites sugerirlo, será mejor irnos ahora mismo.

Jhon suspiro y sus ojos brillaron y el ambiente cambio y se podía ver como soldados, huyendo del lugar asiendo que los policías corrieran a ver a los soldados terrorista, cuando eso paso Dan como sus demás amigos pudieron irse de ahí como si nada, poco a poco iban asía el hotel donde Davis se estaba hospedando cuando entro vio, que Veemon avía llegado el cual estaba con un atuendo de panadero.

Davis: Veemon que demonios es ese atuendo, no me digas fuiste a la panadería donde pedía, ayuda no crees que fue algo exagerado.

Veemon: No Davis es mas conseguí el trabajo es fácil de verdad, demasiado diría yo (Le sonríe y ve a la, chica) Cof, cof Davis si venias con compañía me hubieras llamado y no vendría esta tarde.

Davis: (Sonrojado, al máximo) QUE!? No es lo que crees solo se desmayó solo, la traje para que se recupere solo eso.

Jhon: (Ve a Veemon, y sonríe y se acerca a el) Vaya así que tu eres un Veemon interesante, me alegro de que lo hayas traído Davis, ahora podremos terminar mis trabajos.

Dan: Ya veo y entiendo si tienes razón Jhon, ya era hora Rin ya sabes que debemos hacer, ahora entonces.

Rin: (Solo sonríe) SI ya regresaremos por ahora mientras tanto pregúntale, si podemos hacerlo sabes que no somos de los que obligan, Jhon así que esperemos que esté de acuerdo.

El nombrado solo sonrió y asintió mientras que Dan y Rin se marchaba mientras Davis, dejaba recostada a la joven mientras al poco tiempo se vio como Dan, y Rin avían llegado con una computadora de escritorio, y la conectaba en su televisor mientras Jhon ve a Veemon y luego a Davis para ver, a Ana para suspirar mientras buscaba entre sus ropas unos disco que saco al poco tiempo, mientras Davis estaba preguntándose que estaba sucediendo realmente cuando ve que sus amigos, lo ven este se queda pensativo como Veemon no sabía que estaba pasando.

Jhon: Davis sabemos del digimundo (Ve que se sorprende) Es fácil descubrimos algunas cosas, y mas que eres el líder de un grupo pero, tanto yo como mis amigos tenemos prototipos.

Dan: En otras palabras Jhon creo un prototipo de digimon pero, para poderle dar nacimiento nos falta unos algoritmo, y solo se puede con un digimon real (Ve a Veemon) Y pensamos si podíamos, usar al tuyo.

Davis: Entiendo esta bien por mi no hay problema, de que usen a Veemon pero (Escucha un quejido y, era la chica que se estaba despertando, y el se acerca a ella) Hola como estas dime como te, sientes estas….

No pudo seguir ya que lo primero que sintió fue sus labios de ella junto a los de el uniéndose, en un suave y cálido beso la chica lo avía besado y rodeado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, avía soñado ella siendo pareja de aquel joven que la avía dicho que era linda, y sobre todo darle un beso aunque fuera en su mejilla asiéndola, por primera vez en su vida sentir algo cálido en su corazón ya que en su vida, avía solo sido burla tanto de su familia como de los chicos que por primera vez un joven, le haya dicho esas palabras a hecho que su corazón latiera como nunca lo a hecho, luego de haberse desmayado hasta ese momento avía soñado ser su amiga ir juntos a clases y poco a poco, que ella pudiera demostrarle que ella podía ser mas linda provocando una confesión de parte de ella y luego que llegara, lo que avía deseado toda su vida que alguien que la viera como linda y hermosa, pudiera darle a ella su primer beso de amor y cariño sin saber que lo que estaba haciendo, no era parte de su sueño si no que avía besado aquel chico que le dijo que era linda tras unos minutos de beso, ella se separa de los labios de Davis el cual estaba sonrojado.

Chica: Que hermoso sueño e tenido poder, tener mi primer beso con el que me dijo por primera, vez que era linda (Se sonroja mirándole los ojos, a Davis) Sin tan solo no fuera un sueño, esto tan lindo que siento (Toca los labios de Davis, y luego los de ella) Seria tan romántico, que fuéramos pareja.

Dan: (Con sus lentes que brillan, mirando a la chica) Deja ver si entiendo, chocaste con Davis y luego dijiste si tenía novia, el ha no decir que no tenía pensaste que no eras bonita (Todo los ven algo, confundido) Y luego de ese beso en la mejilla, te desmayaste y tuviste un sueño donde planeaste como acercarte a el pero, no te has dado cuenta de que nos un sueño (Se acomoda sus lentes, dejando ver sus pupilas) Y con el beso que le diste y con mi explicación, te vas a desmayar ahora.

La joven al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se percató que en su sueño no contaba con un grupo, de chicos y una criatura azul al ver a Davis unos momentos antes de que Dan, terminara su explicación se dio cuenta de que estaba con el chico que le dijo linda, y ahora lo mas natural era desmayarse que tras la finalización se desmayado, por el gran sonrojo que se tornó su rostro dejando claro que se dio cuenta que avía dado, su primer beso a un chico pensando que era un sueño cuando no era así se volvió a desmayar dejando claro que ella, estaba mas que avergonzada mientras que esa escena pasaba hay en Inglaterra, en cierta cuidad avía una discusión entre dos amigos que se conocían de antes.

Patamon: Pero que demonios estas hablando Gatomon se te zafo, un tornillo acaso es nuestro amigo, maldita sea que te sucede (Enojado mirando a su, amiga) Como puedes decir que no importa, es mas que demonios dices.

Gatomon: (Con sus brazos cruzados, mirándolo seriamente) A ti que te pasa no sé de que te quejas estamos bien si el, es mas hasta ya hay mas paz cada día que pasa no crees.

Patamon: (Niega y la ve con seriedad) Somos un equipo es mas Veemon, es nuestro líder como puedes pensar así, y sobre todo tu jamás te he escuchado hablar así que nos a pasado, que demonios (Mueve su mano asía un lado, enojado por lo que decía) Somos un equipo el es nuestro amigo, y el le dolería escucharte hablar así de el.

Gatomon: (Rueda sus ojos, fastidiada) Crees que no me he dado cuenta de sus sentimiento, pero por eso mismo andamos mejor sin el es mas, me siento mas que feliz ya que no tengo que lidiar con sus, tonterías de vacile porque son un asco.

Patamon seguía discutiendo con Gatomon el estaba intentando saber, que les avía pasado como podrían haber dejado a su amigo asía, un lado ellos jamás harían eso son amigos como podrían ahora tras esos años dejarlo de lado como pudieron, lo que decía Tk que era raro haberse alejado de Davis de Veemon era muy raro, y ahora dándose cuenta de ciertas cosas ellos se estaban comportando de otra manera y ellos no eran así mientras la discusión, seguía volviendo a Inglaterra estaba todos reunidos esperando, que la chica se despertara y que Davis dejara de decir cosas, sin sentido estaba desde hace rato.

Rin: No creen que deberíamos ayudarlo tu que dices Jhon, le hacemos una broma acaso (Lo ve confundido, a Jhon) Ya que es algo como decirlo, aburrido verlo decir cosas sin sentido.

Dan: Concuerdo con Rin así que decidido, despertarlo solo necesito una taza de café (Arrela sus lentes) Mientras se lo arrojamos a la cara, así logramos despertar a Jhon con…..

Ana: (Lo ve con frialdad, provocando un escalofrió) Con quien Dan podríamos decirme de que estabas, por decir vamos dímelo amigo mío.

Jhon: Luego de que me dejaste no creas que eres la única, chica que e conocido en mi vida Ana (La ve a ella con seriedad, y con algo de odio ¿?) Así que ya cállate te parece.

Por primera vez Ana se quedó callada no sabía que decir o por qué sintió ese, miedo cuando Jhon le hablo de esa manera que sucedía pero antes de poder decir algo, se escuchó un grito de dolor y era Davis el cual grito, ya que le avían arrojado café caliente a la cara no estaba tan caliente, pero si que le quemaba decidió irse a cambiar mientras lo hacía la chica comenzó a despertarse, por el grito de Davis cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que donde estaba no era su casa, se sentía un ambiente mas cariñoso y amoroso cuando vio a los chicos solo estaba confundida, de por qué ellos estaban hay sobre todo la chica rubia de buen ver.

Jhon: Hola ya te despertaste mucho gusto me llamo Jhon Dresker, tu eres la amiga de Davis aunque (Hace una risita por, lo que vio) Creo que quieres ser algo, mas que una amiga.

Chica: (Se sonroja demasiado) Yo esto como lo que paso eh, bueno verán (Sacude su cabeza, unos momentos) Me llamo Yakelin Nirvana mucho gusto, tengo 12 años mucho gusto.

Dan: Mucho gusto me llamo Dan Hernández y el es Rin Vidal es un gusto de conocerte, Yakelin es un placer.

Ana: Me llamo Ana Carrión es un gusto de conocerte, soy amiga de ellos tres menos por Jhon, el es mi novio (Le sonríe) Yakelin eres divertida, de verdad

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo Davis sale al hacerlo ve los ojos de Yakelin y se sonroja como ella se sonroja al verlo ambos, no sabían que decir pero estaban seguro que las cosas no estaban de buenas, pero por primera vez Yakelin se levantó y se acercó a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras miraba los ojos de Davis y ella ve el suelo nerviosa pero siempre deseo tener alguien a su lado, que la protegiera y la cuidara pero por unos momentos Davis, al ver ese comportamiento sin saber por qué lo hizo solo la abrazo fuertemente, mientras Yakelin estaba sorprendida sin saber qué hacer.

Davis: (Le susurra al oído) De ahora en adelante yo te cuidare y te protegeré, nadie te va a lastimar de ahora en adelante (Ve los ojos de Yakelin, llorosos) Te protegeré del mal, que has pasado en tu vida.

El líder del grupo de la segunda generación de niños elegidos pudo ver la mirada, de aquella joven el miedo el terror de vivir una vida con una familia, donde un padre abusivo y una madre bebedora provocando en ella miedo en su familia, siempre siendo maltratada por su propia sangre Yakelin, sin decir nada lo abrazo fuerte y comenzó a llorar sin saber por qué aquellas palabras le avían, llegado a su corazón poco a poco ella se aferraba a Davis como si su vida, dependiera de el y parece que ahora sería así mientras Davis por alguna razón solo con ver sus ojos morados pudo sentir, ese dolor ese miedo que ella sentía era como si ver sus ojos pudiera ver su alma, lo que provoco que sintieran que tenía que cuidarla pero no solo por eso si no porque aquel bese, provoco un leve choque en su corazón mientras que Veemon miraba aquello, y solo sonrió se acercó a Jhon el cual noto al digimon acercarse a el.

Veemon: Bueno dices que me necesitas no es así, si es así bien Jhon (Extiende su mano, asía Jhon) Puedes ver que le hace falta para sus digimon, y traerlo a la vida.

Jhon: (Sonríe y estrecha, su mano) Muchas gracias Veemon créeme que no te vas, arrepentir enserio ahora Dan y Rin ya sabe, que deben hacer traigan a mis digimon.

Dan: Si es así entonces podremos continuar con el proyecto, no es así (Sonríe y toma su laptop, y ve a Veemon) Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, Veemon seguro no te arrepentirás.

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo será La llegada de una pequeña conocida, y la ira de Jhon!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Qué significa el título, del próximo? ¿Contare la historia de Yakelin, de su familia? ¿Qué clases de cosas piensa hacer, Jhon y sus amigos? ¿Por qué Patamon y Gatomon, estaban peleando? Esto y mucho mas para el próximo capítulo, chicos nos veremos se cuidan bay, bay n.n


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí les traigo el otro capítulo en el anterior, vimos algunas cosas ahora las preguntas ¿Qué significa el título, del próximo? ¿Contare la historia de Yakelin, de su familia? ¿Qué clases de cosas piensa hacer, Jhon y sus amigos? ¿Por qué Patamon y Gatomon, estaban peleando? Les invito a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 8 La llegada de una pequeña conocida, y la ira de Jhon.

Las cosas estaban hiendo bien para Jhon y sus colegas, después de todo Veemon avía aceptado para que pudieran que los digimon prototipos del joven de las ilusiones tomaran vida, mientras tanto en Odaiba las cosas no iban bien ya que Yolei ha estado pensando que estaba sucediendo, ya que ha estado pensando en aquel momento de ese dolor que avía sentido antes, mientras miraba su tare sin ni siquiera resolverla algo estaba pasando.

Yolei: (Golpeando su cuaderno, con su lápiz) Por que no dejo de pensar que algo anda mal, porque todo esto comenzó qué sucede que me pasa, que demonios (Golpeando más fuerte su lápiz) Que me sucede que es este dolor.

Estaba confundida no entendía o comprendía que estaba pasando se levanta de una de su escritorio, mientras tenía una de sus manos frente a sus lentes mientras pensaba que sucedía, hasta que vio una foto en su escritorio donde se podía ver todos unidos cuando derrotaron a su enemigo, cuando la cogió por un momento todo avía cambiado todo era oscuro solo avía aire frio, miraba en todas parte pero solo avía oscuridad, hasta que escucho un grito de dolor cuando miro sus ojos se abrieron, en par ya que frente a ella estaba sus amigos todos en el suelo sangrando, y la persona del grito avía sido su amiga Kari, mientras frente a ella estaba su amigo Davis no podía creerlo, el miedo se apodero en ella ya que él se acercaba a ella trato de llamar a su digimon, y compañero pero no aparecía mientras ella, estaba asustada cayo de rodilla y vio al frente a Davis estaba aterrada.

Davis: (Mirándola con frialdad) Cuanto tiempo sin vernos es hora de tu castigo, portadora de la pureza y del amor.

Yolei: (Comenzando a derramar lágrimas) D…..Davis p….por f….favor q…..que t….te p….paso t….tu n…no e….eres a…..así.

Davis: Todos cambiamos como tú misma lo dijiste, o lo has olvidado Yolei (Mostrando una sonrisa, retorcida) Ahora conocerás lo que es el olvido, y el dolor YOLEI.

Ella solo pudo ver como Davis tenía una mirada de psicópata, estaba asustada aterrada y más que detrás de avía como como diez sombras estaba confundida, porque estaban esas sombras con Davis y más que una de ellas tenía una especie de arma, filosa mientras estaba detrás de su amigo el cual cargaba un arma, y sin más la dejo caer frente a ella en medio de sus ojos, cuando eso paso pego un fuerte grito cuando se dio cuenta estaba en su cuarto, de nuevo en el suelo y la foto se avía roto.

Yolei: (Sudando mientras las lágrimas, caían al suelo) Que acaba de pasar por que acabo de ver, eso que sucede será que (Ve la foto y ve, a Davis) Davis que hemos hecho que pasara, necesito saberlo debo averiguarlo tengo que hacerlo.

En eso se levanta con dificultad ya que sus piernas le fallaban mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra se podría ver un avión llegando desde algún lado del mundo, avía una joven de pelo negro iba caminando por Inglaterra feliz por alguna razón, mientras iba acompañado con alguien a su lado.

Chica: Me pregunto cómo estará Dan hace mucho que no nos veíamos, me alegro que mi Hermano no esté aquí (Sonríe felizmente) Y tú que dices no te gustaría, ver al compañero de Dan.

¿?: Bueno si me gustaría verlo de nuevo, me sorprende de que tu Hermano no este, aquí estas segura de esto.

Chica: Claro que si así que sigamos de seguro estará cerca, además me dio su dirección (Le guiña un ojo, y sigue su camino) Así que será mejor que nos, apresuremos te parece.

Su amiga solo asiente mientras tanto en un departamento Dan tuvo un escalofrió de muerte, por alguna razón mientras el tiempo pasaba Davis estaba con Yakelin se estaban conociendo, un poco más pero lo raro ella estaba recostada en las piernas de él, mientras que el solo estaba acariciando y jugando con su cabello mientras eran visto por Veemon y los demás sobre todo por el compañero, de Davis el cual estaba muy feliz porque su amigo estaba conociendo a alguien nuevo.

Veemon: (Ve a Davis de reojo, y sonríe) Bueno díganme porque tanto cables, además de eso (Estaba con muchos cables, por su cuerpo) Falta mucho para terminar.

Dan: No para nada solo son unos minutos Veemon, así que estate tranquilo (Tecleando su teclado colocando algunos algoritmos) Así que no pasa nada, unos minutos no más.

La puerta se escucha Rin iba a abrir pero su amigo Dan le dice que lo ara el cuándo es así, abre la puerta y de pronto una sombra se arroja asía Dan y lo abraza con fuerza asiéndolo, caer al suelo con una joven de pelo negro sus ojos eran café oscuro, como de unos 14 años de edad su atuendo era una camisa amarilla, de mangas cortas un listo en su cabello pelo largo de color negro y una falda cuadrada, y pantimedias de color negros mientras abrazaba amorosamente a Dan.

Dan: (La ve sorprendido) Lucy que estas haciendo aquí como llegaste tan rápido, eso fue rapidez de verdad.

Lucy: (Besa sus labios, con amor) Como me dijiste donde estarías vine a darte una sorpresa, después de todo soy tu novia tontito no es así Mikemon.

Mikemon: (Entrando por, la puerta) Mucho gusto me llamo Mikemon es un placer conocerlos, Lucy estas segura de esto.

Lucy: SI mi hermano no sabe que Dan es mi novio, y llevamos un año (Besa los labios, de nuevo de Dan) NO hubiera venido si él no se hubiera asegurado, de que él estuviera cerca.

Jhon: (Con la mirada, de un asesino) Dan como que estas de novio con mi querida hermanita, Lucy como tienes las bolas para hacerlo (Provocando miedo en ambos, jóvenes mientras ven asía atrás de ellos) Creo que se te olvido decirle, que yo venía a Inglaterra me alegro ahora podre enviarte, a la tumba sin problemas Daniel.

El nombrado solo hizo lo más sensato que se podría hacer, en una situación donde un hermano descubre que su amigo, está saliendo con su linda y adorable hermanita salir corriendo de ahí antes de que sea, asesinado de la peor forma posible por un hermano sobreprotector y eso era, Jhon desde que su hermana avía nacido el la cuidaba como si fuera su hija, muchos se les ocurrió burlarse de su hermanita y lo último que supieron de ellos, fue que un chico peli negro los avía torturado golpeado, y molido a golpee y enviado contra una pared, y roto un que otro hueso ahora es lo que le sucedería a Dan.

Jhon: (Ve a su hermana, temblar) Tu y yo hablaremos luego Lucy, le daré 5 minutos de huida Rin (El nombrado se levanta, de una) Cuando vuelva que mis digimon, estén listo iré de casería.

Rin solo asiente mientras Jhon salió del cuarto de Davis, fue al suyo que compartía con sus amigos, entra abre su armario mueve un compartimiento secreto, el cual decía "En caso de idiota, que corteja a mi hermanita rompa el cristal" y lo rompió con su codo, sacando así una espada de samurái un atuendo negro, botas negras y una especie de capucha se coloca un sombre de vaquero, y sale en busca de su presa el cual estaba corriendo a unos metros del hotel.

Dan: (Corriendo velozmente, para no estar cerca de Jhon) Demonios por que tuvo que enterrarse de esta manera, si pudiera hacer algo para salvarme pero que.

Jhon: (Alcanzándolo rápidamente, mientras se coloca a su lado) Que tal si tan solo dejas que te corte, en dos solamente Daniel (Sus ojos brillan, creando así una ilusión) Porque nadie saldrá con mi hermanita, sin que lo castre primero.

Lo que logro que Daniel huyera más rápido mientras trataba de usar, su habilidad pero Jhon solo esquivaba los botes de basura, como si fuera pan comido y no solo eso sino que se movía, como si ya hubiera estado entrenado y la verdad es que él ya era un sádico, desde antes ya que el joven Daniel lo conocía y sabía que por su familia y amigos, si él debía descuartizar a alguien lo aria además de que no podía creer que su amigo y colega, estuviera esquivando las cosas que arrojaba fácilmente y era que Jhon era un loco, desde niño el le gustaba escalar y correr y demás cosas y avían rendido frutos, ahora Daniel estaba asustado ya que uno de esos le avía golpeado, pero en vez de detenerse el siguió ya que cuando estaba enfurecido, no sentía dolor por nada solo deseaba acabar a su enemigo, que lamentablemente ese era su amigo.

Jhon: Ven acá Daniel recibe tu castigo, como hombre porque lo serás (Salta y trata de cortarlo, pero no lo logra) Por poco tiempo amigo, no como te atreviste como demonios.

Daniel no podría decirle algo ya que Jhon cada vez que estaba cerca, de él quería cortarlo y peor que sus ilusiones eran peor, ya que cada vez que corría era ver que detrás de el estaba, un sanguinario asesino y no era tan lejos de la realidad pero el paisaje, era diferente ya que gracias a sus ilusiones provoco un caos autos chocando, personas mirando las llamas mientras algunos trataban de ayudar, a los heridos mientras que Jhon seguía a su amigo Daniel, el cual seguía corriendo por su vida .

Daniel: (Giraba en una esquina, y evitaba el filo de la espada) Espera Jhon podemos hablarlo, como gente civilizada que somos enserio, porque no me escuchas (Ve que en el filo decía, su nombre) ES ENSERIO!?

Jhon: (Sus ojos brillaban, con deseo asesinos) Matar debo matar debo matarte, quemar el cuerpo, luego de descuartizarlo (Sonríe tétricamente, mientras se subía por la pared) Dame la cara que te la corto, por la mitad Daniel.

El nombrado esquiva por medio de su habilidad golpeando a su amigo, con un bote de basura asiéndolo caer pero cuando lo hizo, todo cambio ahora era como una cuidad de película de terror como si fuera silent hill provocando, con eso más miedo en Daniel el cual huía saltaba los botes de basura mientras con su habilidad las elevaba, para poder detener a Jhon el cual solo las saltaba con algo de ayuda por medio, de la pared y seguía su camino mientras tanto en el departamento, Rin avía terminado de colocar las demás cosas cuando así fue, Veemon pudo darse cuenta que de la laptop de Daniel salió una luz y de ella salieron, unos huevos dejando claro que eran los digimon que Jhon, estaba hablando se acercó a uno de color morado.

Veemon: Uh que raro es este huevo porque, tiene un símbolo (Mirando que tenía, un símbolo extraño) Bueno alguien sabe dónde están esos, dos de seguro estarán bien.

Lucy: (Pensando y rezando, a la vez) Espero que si ya que mi ñaño es una persona, lunática si atrapa a alguien no lo suelta (asustada y preocupada) Me preocupa por Dan, espero que él se encuentre bien y haya, logrado escapar de mi hermano.

Todos suspiraban menos Ana la cual estaba muy pensativa mirando su celular, y a la vez de reojo a la laptop mientras eso pasaba Davis y Yakelin estaba aún en la misma forma, ella parecía estar muy calmada y divertida en las piernas del joven sucesor de los emblemas, del valor y la amistad y nuestro joven estaba muy contento al verla, era como si tendría que cuidar de ella y no le molestaba deseaba cuidarla, sin importar quien se pusiera en su camino mientras, tanto con nuestro joven novio de Lucy él estaba de cabeza a diez, piso del suelo y estaba siendo sostenido por sus pies, por nada más ni nada menos que Jhon.

Jhon: (Suelta uno de sus pies, mientras crea una ilusión) Dime Daniel cuál es tu ultima voluntad, si quieres puedes decirlo ahora (Sonríe tétricamente, mientras lo ve con desprecio) Vamos dime tu ultima, voluntad te la cumpliré.

Daniel: (Asustado, por la sonrisa de psicópata que tenía, su amigo) Te juro Jhon que me dejas explicarte por favor, es mi última voluntad enserio.

Jhon solo asiente mientras Daniel le comienza a relatar que fue de casualidad y pensaba, decirle pero sabía cómo era él y no hayo una forma donde el no terminaría, muerto o desmembrado o en un sicólogo por eso estaba, buscando un día especial y ese sería ese mismo día, ya que él esperaba que sus prototipo de digimon naciera, cuando eso paso Jhon le dio la vuelta y lo vio de frente, y le dijo con fuerza "MIS PROTOTIPO" y salió corriendo en busca de sus creaciones, mientras Daniel no estaba seguro que paso pero estaba contento de vivir, pero no luego se arrepintió ya que Jhon lo usaba, como bate lo golpeaba con casi todo hasta que llegara al departamento, mientras tanto en un departamento alejado de el de Davis avía llegado una información, mientras quien la recibió estaba sonriendo por la información obtenida.

¿?: Como veo ella ya se encargó de enviarnos la información, no lo crees así (Ve una sombra, sentada) Ahora podrás traer a tu digimon, con la información de Jhon.

¿?: (Ve la laptop, y sonríe) Cuanto tiempo abra pasado después de todo, esa chica tuya sabe cómo hacer, su trabajo no es verdad (Coloca una USB mientras, esperaba) Jhon cuando nos volvamos, a ver creme que esta vez no tendré piedad.

Y nos quedamos aquí y para Naileth tranquila no pasa nada, y de verdad me alegro tu crítica y de que te gustara Yakelin, además de eso trato de mejorar mi escrito si hubieras visto, como estaba antes créeme que e mejorado pero tratare gracias de nuevo, por leer mi fic a mí también me gusta Davis es mi personaje favorito, demasiado jeje como Veemon bueno para el próximo será Una nueva integrante al grupo, y el nacimiento de nuevos digimon y diggi elegidos!? Ahora las pregunta ¿Daniel estará vivo, de la ira de Jhon? ¿El huevo que Veemon escogió, que será? ¿Por qué hago preguntas raras (XD)? ¿Y quién es la espía entre los amigos de Davis? Esto y mucho más para el próximo capítulo se cuidan bay, bay n.n


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno aquí les traigo el otro capítulo en el anterior nos percatamos, de la casi muerte de Daniel ahora las preguntas, ¿Daniel estará vivo, de la ira de Jhon? ¿El huevo que Veemon escogió, que será? ¿Por qué hago preguntas raras (XD)? ¿Y quién es la espía entre los amigos de Davis?

Capitulo 9 Una nueva integrante al grupo, y el nacimiento de nuevos digimon y diggi elegidos.

Rin estaba algo preocupado por su amigo, el cual aún no aparecía sobre todo Lucy ya que conocía, a su hermano de que era capaz de hacer si estaba en modo furioso, antes de que pudieran decir algo la puerta fue abierta de una patada, y de ella Daniel salió disparado asía la pared, Lucy aterrada lo iba abrazar pero una espada pasa cerca de ella y se clava, en la pared demostrando que no se acercara con miedo ella ve así a la puerta, hay estaba su hermano mayor su ambiente era de muerte cuando entro todos se asustaron, haciendo que Yakelin abrazara fuertemente a Davis el cual beso su cabeza, haciendo que ella lo mirara sorprendida y sonrojada.

Veemon: Eh Jhon cálmate mira ya está (Asustado le entra el diggi huevo, negro que el cargaba) Ya están han nacido tus prototipo, dime que te parece ahora.

Jhon: Bueno ahora que ya están aquí creo que será, comienzo de que nos formemos (Acaricio el diggi huevo, y comienza a moverse) Pronto nacerá entonces Ana Rin Yakelin, es tiempo de que todos tomen un diggi huevo.

Rin sonrió tomo uno de color negro sombrío, al hacerlo este se movió mientras Ana tomo uno de color amarillo el cual también, se movió mientras Yakelin estaba dudando pero iba a tomar uno pero de la laptop, comenzó a aparecer una luz y de ella misma salió algo que se fue así a la pared, y luego cayó a la cómoda dejando ver, sus ojos amarillos mientras miraba con odio a los de la habitación Veemon, al ver esos ojos le asían recordar a quien él amaba hasta que se fue a Inglaterra, era muy similar a ella solo que no era blanca si no negra asiéndola llamar la atención, a el en más de una forma.

Rin: Mira Jhon es una Blackgatomon, que raro que hace aquí (Mirándola confundido, a la digimon) Pero bueno será mejor regresarla, no lo creen así.

Jhon: (Ve a los ojos de la, digimon y sonríe) No será necesario Yakelin sería buena idea, de que tu y ese digimon sea compañero, sería buena idea para ser parejo no Veemon.

El nombrado solo la veía como si viera lo más preciado de la vida, algo tan hermoso que podría mirarlo así de por vida, cuando despertó se sonrojo por ver así aquella digimon mientras, Yakelin se acercó a ella con temor deseaba estar con Davis ese chico que prometió, cuidarla y protegerla ella deseaba estar a su lado y con algo de valor se acercó a ella, mientras Blackgatomon se dio cuenta le grito que se alejara pero Yakelin no le hizo caso, Davis no le gusto iba acercarse para detenerla pero Jhon lo detuvo.

Davis: (Lo ve enfurecido, porque lo detenía) Suéltame si le hace algo jamás me lo perdonaría, así que suéltame Jhon ahora mismo.

Jhon: SI de verdad la quieres deja que lo haga, con esto podrás ver que ella es (Ve que Davis, no le hacía caso) Dije que veras que, ella es la indicada para ti.

Él le iba a renegar pero cuando vio que el ambiente cambio de forma, decidió callarse escucho un grito y vio que Yakelin avía abrazado, a la digimon que le dio una mordida pero ella la seguía abrazando, mientras Blackgatomon la miraba a sus ojos por un momento vio algo en ella, una inocencia que hizo que dejara de morderla y ver su mirada, mientras Yakelin vio a la digimon sintiendo soledad tristeza de parte de ella ambas se miraron, y era como si su corazones se hubieran conectado ambas toca sus manos, en aquel momento una fuerte luz apareció en la mano de ambas logrando, cegar levemente a todos cuando así fue la luz misma iba bajando cuando eso paso, se miraba a Yakelin con un aparato en su mano y era un diggi bay dejando, a los demás sorprendidos y más por el colgante en su cuello.

Daniel: (Adolorido y ve, a Yakelin) Ya veo así que era tu digimon, elegido lo avías pensado no (Ve a su amigo Jhon, el cual solo sonreía) De que ella, era su compañera no es así.

Jhon: Si así es además creo que es hora, de que las cosas ya vayan como deseamos (Ve el diggi huevo, que tenía en sus manos) Es el momento de que, ellos nazca por que no traes a tu digimon Daniel.

Rin: (Ve raro a Jhon, por lo que dijo) Acaso que Daniel tiene un digimon no es así, pero cuando (Solo ve como Daniel, solo se ríe nerviosamente) SI es así donde esta que pase, para que conozca a sus nuevos amigos.

Jhon no digo nada solo sonrió mientras el atardecer se estaba acabando Lucy, estaba un poco asustada mientras en Odaiba las cosas estaban en calma, menos por una joven castaña la cual estaba ya harta de ver a una joven, de pelo morado pidiéndole que le diera el teléfono de su hermano, que era importante y necesario pero nuestra joven Hermana mayor de Davis, no se lo daría ya que ella avía acordado no dárselo por la forma que trataron, a su hermano.

Jun: Por última vez Yolei deja de molestarme, te parece tengo cosas que hacer (Tratando de cerrar, la puerta pero no podía) Saca las manos antes, de que te las aplaste.

Yolei: (Tenia sus manos, en la puerta) Por favor Jun necesito llamarlo, escúchame te lo suplico (Estaba aterrada, por la visión) Dame su número es todo, lo que te pido.

Jun: (Abre la puerta, dándole una cachetada) Que te lo de vienes a mi casa a molestarme, que te de el número de mi hermano (La ve en el suelo, con una mirada fría) Cuando él se marcho quiso despedirse, que hicieron Yolei QUE HICIERON.

Yolei: (Con su mano en su mejilla, mientras la miraba) J….Jun lo que paso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que tengo que hablar con él por favor, enserio debo saber de el (Sin darse cuenta, estaba llorando) Lo necesito saber te lo suplico, dame el número.

Jun por un momento sintió pena por ella pero se juró ella misma que jamás, dejaría que lastimara a su hermano de nuevo y con él, corazón hecho de hielo y cerró la puerta en su cara, mientras Yolei le seguía suplicando que se lo diera que era urgente, mientras la joven elegida de la pureza y el amor tenía miedo, de que esa visión fuera real necesitaba saber ella tenía que saber que era ese dolor, en su corazón desde ese día con Kari, necesitaba saberlo mientras tanto con Gatomon estaba caminando asía su casa, tras la pelea de haber tenido con Patamon sobre Veemon.

Gatomon: Que irritante es Patamon enserio, cuál es su problema todo está bien (Se detiene y ve las estrellas, pero siente un ligero dolor) Eso que fue por que sentí que, no debe ser una tontería (De pronto una niebla, estaba rodeándola) Que demonios que es esto.

Antes de poder seguir hablando una sombra apareció detrás de ella, asiéndola temblar cuando se dio la vuelta miraba, unos ojos como los de ella antes de poder preguntar algo estaba, ya frente a ella dejándola confundida le envió un puñetazo pero al hacerlo, su golpee fue detenido como si nada dejando a Gatomon como si nada y de pronto, se avía quedado sin aire ya que avía sido golpeada en el estómago y cae de rodilla, mientras su enemigo la ve con ternura para la sorpresa de ella pero luego siente, como si besara su frente estaba confundida y temerosa.

Gatomon: Q…..quien eres porque me haces esto, dime que quieres no se quién eres.

¿?: Sera mejor que despierte pequeña, si sigues así puede que ella te gane (Acaricia su cabeza, mientras la mira) Cuando se vuelvan a ver, lo abras perdido despierta pequeña.

Al decir aquellas palabras los ojos de Gatomon se abrieron con rapidez, cuando al niebla desapareció cuando así fue, Gatomon lleva sus manos asía su corazón y siente un pequeño dolor y se preguntaba que sucedía, y con rapidez va a la casa de Kari sin darse cuenta que encima de un edificio estaba siendo observada, por una sombra la cual miraba como se marchaba y la ve con ternura, mientras Gatomon desaparecía en un callejón mientras entre la sombra de la noche se ve, una cola moviéndose de lado a lado mientras miraba, al digimon de la luz con preocupación.

¿?: Debes tener cuidado pequeña si sigues así, solo vas a perder algo que quizás te arrepientas al final, por eso (Ve la noche y, una frisa pasa cerca de ella) Debes darte cuenta pronto antes de que, sea demasiado mi pequeña.

Y en la misma frisa desapareció mientras tanto Gatomon estaba asustada y preocupada, ya que parece que aquel ser la hubiera liberado de una especie de hechizo estaba asustada, las palabras de Patamon que le dijo ahora era como si fuera eco en su mente, algo estaba mal cuando llego abrió la puerta de una encontrándose con Kari, mirando por el balcón como si algo hubiera sucedido y hubiera estado pensando, con una mirada de tristeza mirando las estrellas como si buscara, una respuesta de alguna duda que sentía ella.

Gatomon: (Se acerca a ella, mientras miraba el cielo) Kari te encuentras bien que sucede, dime porque estas así sucedió algo.

Kari: (Ve a Gatomon con, una mirada de pena) Gatomon creo que algo está sucediendo, tuve una pelea con Tk sobre Davis y ahora (Coloca su mano, en su corazón) Algo está mal no sé qué es pero, tengo miedo Gatomon lo tengo.

Gatomon: (Mira a Kari, asustada) También pienso lo mismo algo hemos hecho mal, además Kari dime algo (Ve a su compañera, algo temerosa) Porque nos alejamos de Davis y Veemon, porque lo hiciste ahora sabes la razón.

Kari: (Pensativa) Ahora que lo mencionas desde que pelee con Tk, he estado pensando lo mismo (Se abraza así, misma asustada) Además no dejo de sentir, un dolor en mi corazón como si, hubiera sido reemplazada que me sucede.

Gatomon: (Con su mano en, su corazón) Tu también desde hace rato siento, que he sido sacada de un lugar especial, de alguien que conozco que nos ha sucedido Kari.

La elegida de la luz no sabía que responder mientras que en Inglaterra, Davis miraba como Jhon miraba el diggi huevo negro cuando lo acaricio, este se movió mas fuerte como lo hacía Rin como Ana cuando así fue, una luz apareció dejándolo siego unos momentos al hacerlo, la luz poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer dejando ver unas criaturas, en sus manos un pequeño dragón de color morado (es como Spyrit XD) como, también una pequeña dragona dorada también un pequeño demonio, pero tanto Jhon como Rin y Ana tenían en sus cuellos unos colgantes y en sus manos unos aparatos, era claro que avía dado paso para el nacimiento de los digimon de Jhon como, de emblemas para ellos Davis se avía sorprendido por lo que veía.

¿?: H…hola mucho gusto tu, eres mi señor, no es verdad (Mirando a Jhon algo, tímidamente) M…me llamo Dragmon soy un digimon, creado por usted

Jhon: (Le acaricia su, cabeza) Bienvenido a la vida mi pequeño compañero, nos aremos cargo de muchos estorbos.

¿?: Hola me llamo Dracimon tu eres mi compañera, no es verdad (Ve a Ana muy contenta, y feliz) Espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

Ana: (Le sonríe, tiernamente) Me llamo Ana es un placer amiga mía, será divertido que nos espera estos días.

¿?: Me llamo Blaztermon tu eres mi creador, si es así prometo (Se arrodilla, y ve a Rin) Te protegeré sin importar, quien o que se ponga en tu camino lo matare.

Rin: (Lo ve y sonríe, al escucharlo decir eso) Entonces nos vamos a llevar de maravilla, mi buen Blaztermon, entonces Jhon dinos (Ve el Colgate, de su cuello) Y estos que son realmente.

Jhon: (Sonríe y saca, su colgante) Nuestros emblemas Dragmon digimon oscuro, mi emblema ya sabrán Ana el caos Rin perdición, Daniel honestidad y Yakelin inocencia.

Davis estaba confundido mientras se avía encargado de limpiar la herida de Yakelin, la cual ahora estaba recostada en sus piernas mientras Blackgatomon conocía, a Veemon el cual estaba comportándose para sorpresa de Davis como un caballero, mientras la digimon solo le sonreía y se recargaba en su hombro, mientras que eso sucedía Lucy se acercó a Daniel para, tomar su mano pero una llamarada choco a escasos centímetro de ella y vio que su hermano, estaba con su digimon el cual estaba con la boca con humo, demostrando que fue el que lanzo el ataque mientras Daniel, miraba con miedo en su cuello un colgante como en el de Lucy, y deciden acercarse alrededor de Davis.

Jhon: Como puedes ver ahora somos (Sonríe mostrando, sus emblemas) Tus amigos un nuevo grupo de elegidos, y digimon han nacido esta noche prepárate (Dragmon se coloca, en su hombro) Comenzara tu entrenamiento, Yakelin te unes a nosotros.

Yakelin: (Besa la mejilla, de Davis) Seguiré a Davis sin importar que o quien, si el desea algo se lo cumpliré, después de todo él es mi cuidador.

Davis: (Besa la cabeza, de Yakelin) Bien entonces yo seré su líder, y así juntos nosotros (Toma la mano de Yakelin, sujetándola con leve fuerza) Nos vamos a vengar de aquellos, que me despreciaron tomare mi venganza los are sufrir.

Jhon: (Sonríe y sus ojos, se ve un brillo) Excelente pronto la carnicería, será divertido cuando llegue el momento (El ambiente cambia, a uno tenebroso) Estate preparado, Davis mis entrenamiento te volverán malvado con, tus ex amigos estate listo.

Lamento la tardanza entro a clases de nuevo e.e en el próximo será Endureciendo viejos sentimientos, el inicio de los nuevos elegidos!? Y ahora las preguntas ¿Quién era la sombra, que ayudo a Gatomon a darse cuenta de su error? ¿Qué sucederá, con ellos ahora? ¿Abra algo de amor por aquí? ¿Jun sentirá pena por Yolei? Esto y mucho mas para el próximo capítulo, se cuidan bay, bay chicos n.n


	10. Chapter 10

Lamento mi demora en el anterior, vimos algunas cosas ahora las preguntas ¿Quién era la sombra, que ayudo a Gatomon a darse cuenta de su error? ¿Qué sucederá, con ellos ahora? ¿Abra algo de amor por aquí? ¿Jun sentirá pena por Yolei? Veamos que pasara.

Capitulo 10 Endureciendo viejos sentimientos, el inicio de los nuevos elegidos

Avían pasado apenas unos días desde que Davis, y sus nuevos amigos estaban formado por nuevos digimon sobre todo, Yakelin una bella chica la cual era protegida por Davis todo avía ido bien para, ellos ahora la pregunta cuál sería el nuevo procedimiento para este nuevo grupo de elegidos, mientras tanto las clases estaban por igual Davis Daniel Rin Jhon estaban en clases, como era normal pero para Jhon no tanto ya que en esos días cada chica que se, le acercaba Ana aparecía de la nada y se la llevaba y luego, no la veían hasta después de unos días cuando ella aprecia como traumada, mientras que con el joven heredero de los emblema del valor y la amistad, la estaba pasando de maravilla ya que Yakelin siempre en receso estaba, con él y era como una pareja de enamorados muy pero muy enamorados.

Davis: (Acariciando el, cabello de Yakelin) Dime Yakelin estas segura que quieres, seguir con esto me preocupa los entrenamiento de Jhon, es demasiado desquiciado de verdad.

Yakelin: (Le sonríe tiernamente, y besa levemente sus labios) Estaré contigo después de todo, tu eres mi Novio (Juega con sus dedos, tímidamente) Al menos que ya no, sea así Davis yo…..

Davis: (La interrumpe, con un beso en los labios) No es que quería pedirte que seas mi Novia, sé que es muy rápido pero Yakelin deseas, se mi novia dime.

Yakelin: (Lo abraza con fuerza, mientras besaba sus labios) Te amo Davis te amo desde, que te vi te quiero y siempre lo are si, deseo ser tu novia Davis.

El nombrado sonríe y acaricia su cabeza mientras besa levemente sus labios, ambos avían deseado seguir así ya que sus corazón, al fin avía logrado encontrar alguien que respondieran sus corazones, y ahora podrían estar juntos como tanto avían deseado mientras, seguían besándose entrelazaron sus manos entre si demostrando, que era un lazo para siempre su amor hubiera sido hermoso mientras, continuaban hasta que escucharon un "Cof" y se separan y era Jhon el cual, pedía a Davis seguir y así fue Yakelin siempre iba con el cuándo dejaron, las clases fueron asía un bosque alejado de la cuidad misma cuando llegaron al centro, del mismo avía un gran campo donde estaban Daniel y Rin los cuales estaban, esperando Lucy estaba mirando una historieta.

Davis: Chicos como están espero que las haya ido, muy bien (Ve a Yakelin que estaba, abrazada a su brazo) Bueno y ahora que aremos, dime Jhon que aremos.

Jhon no dijo nada si no que crea en todo el lugar un ambiente algo lúgubre cuando Davis, noto eso cuando se dio cuenta, Jhon estaba frente a él asiendo que moviera a Yakelin asía un lado cuando el joven, le dio un golpe en la cara enviándolo unos metros lejos cuando trato de decir algo solo vio cómo, Jhon le dio una patada la cual no logro evadirla asiendo que cayera en él, suelo con fuerza escupiendo algo de sangre preocupando a Yakelin en más de un sentido quería, ir a él pero estaba siento sostenida por Ana Davis se levantó se le arrojo, pero Jhon seguía creando ilusiones de el en diferentes lugares provocando, que Davis sufriera cuando golpeaba a uno otro lo golpeaba escondiendo al, verdadero mientras el tiempo pasaba avía pasado una hora y ya se veía, a Davis sumamente agotado y maltratado.

Jhon: Debes comenzar a crear un muro en tu, corazón cuando te vayas a enfrentar a ellos (Se truena el cuello, mientras mueve sus manos) Así que ven y muéstrame ese valor, o no lo tienes acaso.

Davis: (En el suelo agotado, con su cuerpo adolorido) Estas mal esto no debe ser así, por que debe ser así dímelo.

Jhon: Eres patético creí que tenías material para despertar, el verdadero potencial de tus emblemas (Lo ve decepcionado de él) Eres patético creo que algo más interesante, te despierte si no funcionas veamos con Yakelin.

Davis en aquel momento abre sus ojos con fuerza al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero solo podía ver el miedo de Yakelin sus lágrimas al verlo así, mientras se podía ver a Jhon acercándose a ella, en un momento a otro el cuerpo del joven novio de Ana estaba cambiando su cuerpo, sus manos se volvieron garras mientras su estatura crecía cuando así, fue se podía ver que el cuerpo de Jhon era, de una criatura como si fuera un hombre lobo sus fauces se podía ver sus dientes, cuando estuvo cerca de Yakelin levanto sus garras y de un movimiento, desgarro el pecho de Yakelin la cual cae al suelo desangrándose, y trataba de ir asía el pero la criatura coloca su pie encima, de ella y de un rápido movimiento desgarra su cuello y desprende su cabeza, de su cuerpo cuando así sucedió visto por la mirada de Davis no podía articular, palabra alguna cuando de pronto dentro de él se escuchó algo que se rompió y dentro de su mente, se podía escuchar una voz que retumbaba en su cabeza.

Voz: Que estas asiendo dejaste que ella muriera por culpa de tu debilidad, eres patético por eso ellos te dejaron Davis que aras.

Davis: (Apretando sus manos, con suma fuerza) Yo cállate no pude hacer anda no vez como me duele, no sabes nada de mi si ellos me dejaron fue por algo.

Voz: NO solo fuiste su juego no más un líder tan patético como tú, no tenía forma de lograrlo como puedes seguir adelante, cuando decías amarla eres patético.

Davis: (Enfurecido mientras, las lágrimas caían) CALLATE! Si pudiera aria lo que fuera para vengarme, hacer pagar aquellos que me despreciaron sobre todo (Su mirada, hay fiereza) Hacerle pagar, lo que él me ha quitado sea como sea.

Voz: (Se convierte en llama, frente a él) Si es así libérame si tu huyes, morirás Davis si tu dudas morirás, si tu mueres quienes te han querido sufrirán ten el valor para, desatar tu poder libérame grita tu nombre frente a todos, muestra quien eres toma el poder de las llamas Davis.

Aquel momento que toma la llama frente a, el su cuerpo es cubierto por esas llamas, misma mientras tanto Jhon estaba cansado no avía funcionado iba, a decirle que se levantara cuando aquel momento iba hacerlo fue golpeando, por alguien siendo enviándolo asía un árbol asiéndolo gritar de dolor, y quien lo avía golpeado avía sido Davis su mano estaba envuelta en llamas, mientras su mirada era de fiereza contra él mientras Jhon se levanta y ve a Davis y sonríe por aquello, mientras se quitaba su camisa la cual se estaba quemando.

Davis: Ahora te voy a matar como te atreviste a tocarla, de apartarla de mi lado (La llama de su brazo, se vuelve más grande) Te voy a quemar hasta dejarte en cenizas, tus últimas palabras.

El nombrado solo sonríe y se arroja asía el para comenzar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, en cambio Davis estaba enfurecido golpeaba con sus brazos envuelto en llamas, contra Jhon el cual bloqueaba cada golpee mientras lo hacía trataba de darle, un rodillazo pero Davis contra atacaba de la misma forma, dejando sorprendido a Jhon mientras tanto Daniel como Rin se estaban, preocupando esa parte ya que el cuerpo de su amigo dejaba ver herida de quemaduras Yakelin, no podía soportar ver a Davis así trataba de ir pero Ana no la dejaba ir.

Jhon: Es todo lo que tienes esas llamas no quemarían, ni un cuerpo eres débil (Agotado sumamente, herido soportando el dolor) Vamos enfréntame con todo tu poder, o acaso su muerte no te dolió muestra, de que eres capaz elegido del valor o no tienes valor, para cobrar venganza.

Davis se enfureció y su cuerpo se llenó de llamas pero cuando así fue, sus brazos fueron cubierto por unas llamas diferente era como si tuviera, una especie de carbón en llamas como gran parte de su cuerpo sus piernas sobre todo, mientras su cuerpo avía sido cubierta por una capa de roca, carbónica mientras se formaba con forma de un casco como el de Flamedramon, como sus brazos y sus piernas y su cuerpo por igual, cuando así fue sus ojos eran de color de las llamas y de pronto desaparecieron en un tornado, de fuego para aparecer detrás de Jhon el cual ve rápidamente para ver las garras filosas de Davis, el cual no dudo para atacarlo pero aquel momento.

Yakelin: (Abrazándolo por la espalda, con fuerza) Davis por favor no lo hagas, contrólate no lo hagas por favor, detente (Comienza a llorar, mientras lo abrazaba) Por favor Davis, te amo no lo hagas.

Aquellas lagrimas que caían en su cuerpo provoco que Davis, abriera sus ojos en par en par mientras se relajaba avía estado a punto de asesinar, a Jhon el cual solo miraba el filo de la garra de Davis frente a sus ojos, sus amigos estaban sorprendido de que haya podido, estar tan cerca de lastimar así a su amigo como podía mientras Davis, el solo abraza con cariño a Yakelin cuando es así, cae al suelo agotado y dormido por todo el trabajo mientras eso sucedía, en la casa de Davis por decirlo así avía un caos, con los nuevos digimon los cuales estaban peleándose entre sí, el digimon de Jhon conocido como Dragmon este estaba volando mientras, huía de una dragona dorada mientras Blaztermon estaba mirando como Blackgatomon, estaba jugando los video juego de Veemon.

Veemon: (Llegando recién, a su casa) Hola chicos acabo de llegar, díganme como (Ve su casa patas arriba) PERO QUE DEMONIOS LE PASO A LA CASA, BIEN TODOS PONGASE A ARREGLAR.

Nadie le hizo caso pero cuando así fue todos comenzaron arreglar, mejor dicho los nuevos digimon no mas ya que Blackgatomon miraba a Veemon, como si le dijera que ella no aria nada, y decidió no decirle nada mientras todo era normal para ellos tras algunas horas, de haber arreglado todo estaba muy bien arreglado cuando así fue, Veemon le dio un regalo a cada uno de ellos y se fueron contento a descansar.

Veemon: Estos chicos son unos niños aun, bueno es normal aun lo son (Ve a Dragmon, acercarse a él) Hola Dragmon que sucede, no te gusto tu pan de chocolate ¿?.

Dragmon: NO muchas gracias amigo Veemon solo me preguntaba, algo una cosa tú y Blackgatomon son novios acaso, es que siempre casi se los ve juntos.

Veemon: (Se sonroja mientras, se rasca la mejilla) Si es muy linda y hermosa y me recuerda, a alguien que quería pero para mí es bella, de verdad pero debo conocerla antes, no lo crees así.

Dragmon: SI tienes razón solo otra pregunta, nada importante (Tenia a Dracimon, abrazada a él) Como te desases de chicas como ella, enserio es algo que me aterra.

Veemon solo se reía nerviosamente mientras tanto Dracimon no lo soltaba por nada, antes de poder decirle algo el teléfono se escucha cuando lo coge, y pregunta quien, es se escucha una voz como desesperada, hablando incoherencia pero pregunta por Davis estaba tratando de recordar, de quien era esa voz le sonaba familiar demasiado así que le dijo que, Davis no estaba en casa que el volvería luego cuando dijo aquello la llamada, fue cortada dejando a nuestro amigo confundido mientras tanto al otro, lado del teléfono estaba una joven preocupada con su mano en el, teléfono mientras se podía ver que caía algo al suelo eran lágrimas, esta joven estaba llorando amargamente.

Yolei: (Le tiembla la mano, mientras lloraba) Davis por favor no cambies enserio no lo hagas, porque te fuiste qué diablos nos pasó que, fue que nos pasó por que te alejamos no entiendo.

Sombra: (Detrás de ella, susurrándole) Porque ustedes son tan patéticos que no saben, que hacer sin el que este cerca.

Yolei: (Se da la vuelta, mirando unos ojos amarillo, en la oscuridad de su cuarto) Q….quien eres tú que haces aquí, como dices eso de que hablas (Trata de moverse, pero se da cuenta que no puede) Como demonios no me puedo moverme, que sucede quien eres.

Sombra: Lastima que ahora debería acabar contigo eres un peligro, después de todo tu emblema me causara líos (Deja ver su brazo convertido, en una filosa espada) Últimas palabras antes, de que te mueras.

Yolei: (Cierra los ojos, con fuerza mientras llora) Davis por favor no cambies por favor no quiero, verte convertido en aquel monstruo que vi, no podría soportarlo jamás.

Aquella sombra se fue en contra de ella para matarla pero de pronto una voz se escuchó y solo, dijo "Yolei" un grito de dolor hizo que la elegida del amor y la pureza, abriera sus ojos para ver como unas llamas estaban quemando, aquel ser el cual solo vio enfurecido a Yolei y de pronto desapareció mientras, que la joven cae de rodillas mientras no dejaba de temblar se abraza a sí misma, por miedo que sentía que sucedía porque ella tenía que estar pasando aquello, porque deseaba que todo acabara pero antes de poder decir algo, escucho una voz cuando levanto su mirada vio algo que la dejo sorprendida, pudo sentir aquellos dedos que limpiaron sus lágrimas mientras tomaba, sus manos y la llevaba asía su cama dejándola acostada.

Yolei: (Ve a su salvador, y le sonríe tiernamente) Tu no puede ser porque yo enserio, por favor yo…..

Voz: (Besa su frente) Descansa y olvida todo esto no te preocupes, solo duerme ahora y olvida esto por ahora (Va desapareciendo, y acaricia su mejilla) Duerme bien de ahora en, adelante Yolei.

Y nos quedamos aquí lamento mi demora muchas clases, bueno en el próximo será Un encuentro extraño, el nacimiento de enemigos?! Ahora las preguntas ¿Quién era esa, sombra que ataco a Yolei? ¿Quién salvo a Yolei realmente? ¿Por qué Davis, se puso así? ¿Qué significa el siguiente titulo? Esto y mucho más para el próximo capítulo, se cuidan chicos nos veremos bay, bay n.n


	11. Chapter 11

En el anterior, vimos como Davis despertó el poder, del emblema del valor cuales son las preguntas ¿Quién era esa, sombra que ataco a Yolei? ¿Quién salvo a Yolei realmente? ¿Por qué Davis, se puso así? ¿Qué significa el siguiente título? Les invito, a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 11 Un encuentro extraño, el nacimiento de enemigos.

Han pasado alrededor de dos años desde que Davis se avía marchado, asía Inglaterra aun cuando conversaba con su hermana Jun, la cual más de una vez le hizo reclamo por no poder hablar, bien con ella y la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se enterró, que tenía novia y mas lo de Veemon el cual tras un largo, pero larguísimo esfuerzo pudo conseguir a Blackgatomon, Jun estaba feliz por su hermano todo para Davis y Veemon les avía, ido de maravilla y mas cuando Davis avía, logrado despertar el poder de su emblema por completo, mientras estaba con su amada novia de ahora en adelante el avía endurecido su corazón, sobre sus antiguos compañeros y amigos ahora estaba feliz se podía notar, pero en cambio a los elegidos no le avía ido bien, avía muchos problemas en el último año y este, era el caso ahora ya que los elegidos podían ver un gran número, de digimon reveles liderado por un digimon poderoso, mientras estaban siendo rodeados.

Tk: Demonios Patamon como puede, suceder esto (Tomando a su, compañero lastimado) Como podremos seguir adelante.

Nefertimon: (Taclea a un, digimon) Kari deben salir de aquí no podemos, detenerlos por siempre.

Ken: Stigmon, debemos irnos de aquí (Ve como su compañero, estaba herido) Sin tan solo Davis, estuviera aquí podríamos estar en otro nivel.

Cody: (Sosteniendo, a Armadillomon) Estamos en grandes problemas, solo quedan pocos digimon, y los nuestro están cansado.

Kari: (Asustada ya que, avía un DarkTyrannomon) A…ayúdenme por favor chicos, necesito ayuda por favor, necesito ayuda (Sus ojos se llena, de lágrimas) Davis DONDE ESTAS.

De pronto el digimon es golpeado por una gran llama que le hizo gritar de dolor, sorprendiendo a los elegidos sobre todo a Kari cuando, se dieron cuenta avía algunos digimon que miraron asía el lado izquierdo, al hacerlo otras llamas fueron contra ellos impactándolo con fuerza, provocando que la mayoría cayeran al suelo herido mientras el ambiente cambio de aspecto, ahora era lúgubre el cielo y de las llamas que avía una sombra se podía, distinguir todos sorprendido creyeron que era su amigo pero al llegar, y levantar la mirada se podía ver que no era Davis no lo era ese ser, no podría ser el por su pelo y esa mirada oscura.

¿?: Así que ustedes son los elegidos, no es verdad (Mirando a cada, uno de ellos) Dan asco en más de una forma, los grandes amigos de Davis que pena me dan.

Los presente se quedaron en shock al escuchar lo último que dijo, esa persona conocía a Davis de pronto uno de los digimon enemigos iba contra, el recién llegado pero de pronto un rugido se escuchó y el digimon fue tacleado, por otro digimon un poco mas grande de color negro el cual sin miramiento le dio, un mordisco al otro digimon el cual grito de dolor y sin misericordia, desprendió su brazo de su cuerpo asiendo que aquel digimon se convirtiera en datos, frente a los ojos de los elegidos.

Digimon: Nadie toca a mi señor mientras yo siga con vida, nadie podrá tocarla jamás (Ruge con fuerza, mientras extiende sus alas) Ahora tiene algo que decir, o se va a ir ahora.

¿?: Suficiente amigo mío así que estate, tranquilo te parece (El digimon se calma, mientras los demás, digimon ven raro eso) Por ahora ustedes váyanse ahora mismo, o si no Dragomon se divertirá con ustedes.

Aquellos digimon se marcharon cuando vieron las alas extendidas, del digimon llamado Dragomon el cual era un dragón de color negro sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, mientras todo su cuerpo era negro sus garras se podían ver, y era más grande que el DarkTyrannomon pero lo raro que miro, a Nefertimon la cual estaba molesta por esa mirada que le daba, ese digimon y más porque no recuerda haber visto ese digimon en toda su vida, que estuvo en el digimundo que sucedía realmente.

Tk: Espera un momento nos conoces ¿? Como es posible, eso además (Ve que sus ojos, eran de frialdad) Como conoces a Davis, está bien sabes dónde está.

¿?: Que si lo conozco ustedes dan pena y asco, más de lo normal (Escupe el suelo mirándolos, con indiferencia) Lo dejaron olvidado pero, ahora tiene nuevos amigos y verdaderos.

Ken: De que habla somos sus amigos lo que paso, fue un error pero él no nos quiere, ver dinos donde esta (Se coloca frente a él, con algo de miedo) Enserio queremos arreglar, lo que paso aquella vez.

Jhon: Elegido de la bondad cuando fuiste, el emperador de los digimon JaJa, que buena broma (Ve que ken abre sus, ojos en par en par) Tu con bondad que tontería, de verdad.

Kari: Oye que te sucede como puedes hablarle, así cobarde eso eres tu (Enojada por primera, vez en su vida) Discúlpate con el ahora mismo.

Pero en vez de que el joven se disculpara se escuchó "Maldita como te atreves a darle, órdenes a mi señor muere" el digimon conocido como Dragomon iba, a golpear a Kari con su garra pero fue tacleado por Nefertimon la cual estaba molesta, pero el digimon dragón enfurecido abrió sus fauces y arrojo una llamara, de fuego en forma de esfera la cual Nefertimon logro evadir, mientras aquel joven miraba a Kari unos momentos para sacar sus manos, de sus bolsillos y luego aparecer frente a ella asiéndola temblar.

¿?: Así que tú eres la elegida de la luz, y el de haya entonces (Ve de reojo, a Tk) El de allá el elegido de la esperanza, enserio dan pena y asco no son digno de tener, esos emblemas.

Aquel momento Tk estaba enojado por lo que él dijo sin importarle, nada más se arrojó aquel joven para golpearle la cara, pero al enviar su puño es detenido por el joven el cual levanta la mirada, y de pronto su cuerpo mismo cambia a una criatura dejando ver unas fauces, enormes para el miedo de Tk para abrirlas y devorarlo pero Patamon aun agotado, lanzo una burbuja de aire contra aquel enemigo, que estaba por matar a su compañero pero antes de poder lograrlo, Nefertimon paso en aquel momento recibiendo el ataque que no le hizo, nada pero aun así cayó al suelo dejando que la criatura soltara a Tk, el cual estaba temblando del miedo mientras que alejado de ese lugar, avía un joven con su digimon observando lo que sucedía.

JJ: Vaya ando preocupado por ti amigo mío, no entiendo cómo puedes hacer esto (Mira un colgante, de su cuello y etiqueta dentro de el) Aun recuerdo como me lo diste, Jhon.

/Recuerdo de hace dos, años atrás/

Inglaterra estaba en lo mas calmado por decirlo así menos por un joven, el cual estaba de nuevo en problemas en un instituto, el cual por llegar unos documento a la sala de la dirección, pero unos chicos pasaban y chocaron con el asiéndolo caer, asía el baño de chicas que termino en desastre de nuevo, y el siendo perseguido pero cuando huía de la nada, alguien se atraviesa con el sus ojos brillan y las chicas dan la vuelta y se van pro alguna, razón cuando es así ve a quien lo ayudo un joven pelo negro.

JJ: Que quieres Jhon si quieres algo, o molestar (Crea un poder, en su mano derecha) No me provoques realmente, me has entendido.

Jhon: (Lo ve con frialdad, provocando que JJ se calme) Solo te vengo a dar algo nada mas, tu decides aceptarlo o no (Le arroja un emblema, unido al colgante) Es tuyo no fue, difícil realmente.

JJ: (Ve la etiqueta confundido, porque no entendía nada) Porque me lo estas dando dime que quieres, ganar realmente Jhon dime.

Jhon: (Le da la espalda, para irse) Nada solo que eres ahora mi amigo, si no quieres bien pero consérvalo te servirá, así que nos veremos JJ.

Se despidió mientras que JJ con el tiempo comenzó a entender, que Jhon no era su enemigo si no su amigo con los días entendió eso, ya que siempre era frio pero él podía notar que era una persona, con un gran sentido de la amistad así fue como JJ entendió que era mejor, ser su amigo y cuando lo fue descubrió muchas cosas de él, y así fue como se avían hecho amigos.

JJ: (Mirando el cielo, desde la terraza) Dime Jhon crees que sea buena idea, que entrenes a Davis que sea alguien, sin corazón contra sus amigos.

Jhon: (Ve el cielo no más, con seriedad) El desea olvidar ese dolor, de aquellos que fueron sus amigos, por eso él quiso eso pero cuando se vengue todo comenzara, de nuevo lo sé.

JJ no digo nada solo entendía en parte lo que Jhon quería decir, pero aun no entendía por que Davis, siempre se esforzaba en el entrenamiento pero decidió dejarlo no mas, pero se preguntaba que aria Davis cuando se vea, con sus antiguos compañeros como ellos tomarían aquello, cuando su viejo amigo volviera con un corazón frio y con odio asía ellos, JJ solo esperaría hasta ese día que seguro, pronto volverá no mas.

/Fin del recuerdo/

El joven compañero del digimon Impmon miraba como el digimon dragón, estaba volando y arrojando llamas desde su boca, asía el digimon esfinge la cual arrojaba sus ataques, pero al arrojarlo el digimon dragón rugió con fuerza y dijo, a la vez "Rugido dragón" de pronto tras aquello su rugido se escuchó, un portal se abrió rápidamente y el ataque de Nefertimon, fue enviado al portal y desapareció todos se quedaron sorprendido pero de pronto, un grito de dolor de parte de la digimon esfinge fue suficiente para que todos, vieran que sucedía otro porta detrás de ella estaba abierto, mientras Nefertimon cayó al suelo y regreso a ser, Gatomon mientras Kari corría asía ella y la abrazaba.

Kari: (Ve al joven, enojada) Tu porque tuviste que hacerle esto, ella solo me defendía que clase, de persona eres.

¿?: (Frente de ella, mirándolo a los ojos) Quieres saber quién soy yo mismo, pues déjame decirte algo jovencita, yo soy nada más ni anda menos (Muestra su emblema, en su cuello) El elegido de la oscuridad, me llaman Jhon Dresker el guardián oscuro.

La elegida de la luz se quedó sorprendida por lo que dijo cuándo así fue, vio el emblema que cargaba era diferente al que ella tenía, y podía sentir que era cierto ya que dentro de su cuerpo, algo reaccionaba como si algo gruñera dentro de ella al estar cerca de ese chico, pero antes de que Jhon se acercara a ella cuando así fue tenía su mano asía su cara, se escuchó un llamado asiendo que el elegido de la oscuridad retirara, su mano mientras miraba detrás de el dejando ver una llamarada, que caía cerca de ellos y en la llamarada una joven vio un símbolo, que la hizo reconocer y a la vez la hizo sonreír mucho.

¿?: Jhon sabes bien que esto no tiene que ser así, que es hora de irnos me has escuchando (Hablando desde las llamas, mirando a los elegidos) Vamos ahora mismo.

Jhon: Esta bien Dragomon será mejor, que nos vallamos ahora mismo (El digimon dragón, asiente solamente) Escúchenme bien asco de elegido, nos volveremos a ver esperemos que sean, mejor que ahora y usen sus poderes (Sus ojos brillan y el, ambiente vuelve a la normalidad) Por que créanme cuando nos veamos de nuevo, no tendremos piedad.

Yolei se acercó asía la llama con algo de miedo pero el ser, al verla se envolvió en llamas y solo susurro "Yolei" y la llama desapareció, al igual que el mismo ser mientras la joven portadora de la pureza, y del amor tenía una de sus manos en su corazón, mientras sonreía con cariño dejando sorprendido a los elegidos, en parte todos decidieron olvidarlo e ir asía sus casas, pero la única que no se iba a la suya era la elegida de la pureza y el amor, ya que iba asía cierta dirección que conocían la cual era, de la casa de Davis, y al llegar ella abre la puerta con una llave entra, los demás entran por igual confundidos Yolei va al cuarto, de su viejo amigo que no veían dos años atrás y ella se encierra en el mismo, mientras Jun salía de su cuarto y suspira con pesadez al verla.

Kari: (Confundida) Que sucede Jun porque Yolei vino para, acá no entiendo nada realmente.

Jun: (Niega con la cabeza, y suspira) Desde hace dos años ella viene, entra y se queda dormida en el cuarto, de Davis y ella dice que Davis le dio permiso, y vive aquí.

Todos los elegidos: (Sorprendido, y sin poder creerlo) QUE!? NO NOS MIENTA ES CIERTO.

Yolei: (Sale de la habitación, muy contenta) Chicos nos veremos, mañana tengo sueño si (Se despide, mientras entra en el cuarto, de Davis sin ver las caras de sorpresa, de sus amigos) Quiero dormir en mi cama, se cuida chicos.

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo será El regresando de nuevo a casa, el momento de acabos del pasado!? Ahora las preguntas, aquí están XD ¿Por qué Yolei, se metió al cuarto de Davis? ¿Por qué Jhon se detuvo, como si nada? ¿Por qué ese ser, se marchó cuando Yolei se acercó? Esto y mucho más para el próximo capitulo se cuidan, chicos nos veremos bay, bay n.n


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno aquí les traigo este capitulo, en el anterior nos dimos cuenta de muchas cosas ahora, las preguntas ¿Por qué Yolei, se metió al cuarto de Davis? ¿Por qué Jhon se detuvo, como si nada? ¿Por qué ese ser, se marchó cuando Yolei se acercó? Veamos que sucederá.

Capítulo 12 El regresando de nuevo a casa, el momento de acabos del pasado.

Han pasado alrededor de 4 años desde que Davis se marchó de su hogar, porque avía ganado una beca para el instituto de Inglaterra, pero antes de irse sintió que sus amigos lo evitaban, y al final resulto ser cierto aun cuando le dolió decidió despedirse de ellos, pero ellos no lo hicieron lo evitaron dejando de lado que era su amigo, y líder con dolor en su corazón se marchó estando en Inglaterra, conoció nuevos amigos los cuales eran personas, honesta y con habilidades muy grande y, ser su amigo y dándole un poder que logro despertar, por los emblemas que el representaba y no solo eso, si no que por cosas del destino en su vida encontró una joven, de nombre Yakelin muy bella y a la vez hermosa, haciendo que su corazón palpitara por ella tras los 4 años el fue entrenado, por Jhon volviéndose un ser, algo frio con sus amigos y ahora el avía vuelto y estaba bajando, del avión de Inglaterra acompañado por su adorable novia.

Yakelin: (Tomada de la mano, de Davis) Vaya este es tu país es hermoso, Davis de verdad que lo es (Besa su mejilla, mientras ve sus ojos) Te amo Davis, y jamás me cansare de decírtelo.

Davis: (Rodea su cintura, mientras le regresa el beso) Te amo Yakelin y jamás te lo negare, pero será mejor irnos (Mientras siente unas miradas, algo de seriedad) Si ya se chicos, no se desesperen vamos mi amor.

Yakelin sonríe y se abraza a el mas mientras van bajando del avión junto con sus amigos, los cuales llevaban su equipaje como sus digimon los cuales, estaban encima de sus cabezas mientras tanto, iban caminando asía cierta casa de cierto joven sin saber, que durante esos años muchas cosas pasaron no mas, entre los elegidos ellos estaban algo preocupados en esos dos años, tras que ese personaje apareciera y los atacara, dejo muchas dudas en ellos y algo preocupados, ya que desde entonces jamás paso y nunca mas, hubo digimon rebelde lo raro es que ellos no entendía que sucedía, tras aquel día Kari siempre sentía miedo como si ese chico estuviera, cerca de ella además de eso ken era igual siempre, se lo veía temblar debes en cuando ahora todos, ellos estaban mirando las nubes desde el parque.

Tk: (Ve a Kari, algo asustada) Me esta preocupando todo esto Patamon, enserio las cosas que sucede desde hace dos años.

Patamon: (A su lado, mirando a Gatomon) También yo Tk y lo peor, es que no hemos podido, hacer contacto ni con Davis ni Veemon desde, ese día por que será.

Cody: No ando seguro realmente, pero parece que andan mas asustada, miren no mas (Se ve a Kari, nerviosa y temblorosa) Además Gatomon anda como si, hubiera llegado su enemigo.

Tras decir sus últimas palabras tanto el Tk sintieron un fuerte escalofrió mientras podrían, sentir algo y su visión se volvió negro cuando así fue pudieron ver, a un joven frente a ellos con un emblema casi similar al del joven, del emblema de la esperanza sin saber por qué tenía un Patamon, asía su lado pero de color morado cuando así fue, le preguntaron quién era cuando eso paso, el joven estaba encima de ellos con su cuerpo envuelto en algo diferente cuando, estuvieron por golpearlo despertaron se podía ver a ken en el suelo, asustado igual que Cody todos estaban aterrados, ellos avían tenido una especie, de visión y de la mas horrible cada uno no sabía que hacer.

Kari: (Llorando mientras, sus manos en su cabeza) E…el volvió la oscuridad volvió como puede, ser posible puedo sentir su odio y su rabia, como puede ser (Se abraza, a si misma) Necesito ayuda debo huir, el es malvado el no a demostrado su poder.

Gatomon no sabia que sucedería realmente, tanto ella como Kari avían sentido algo lleno de odio, y a la vez lleno de oscuridad porque tenía que pasarle aquello, a ellas sin saber que alguien avía llegado a su cuidad, un viejo conocido mientras que el chico tras 4 años lejos de su hogar, estaba de regreso avía ido a ver a su familia sin saber, que le esperaría una sorpresa, en su casa mientras subía estaba Yakelin arreglando con los demás, chicos sobre un departamento vacío mientras el joven, exlíder de la segunda generación, del grupo de elegidos subía las escaleras al llegar, a su departamento abre la puerta, junto con su amigo Veemon contento.

Davis/Veemon: Hola familia hemos vuelto, de Inglaterra quien desea ver, a quienes se fueron 4 años atrás llegamos.

Pero se notaba que no avía nada con un suspiro de pesadez, cuando Davis iba asía su cuarto la puerta, del baño se abre y de hay sale una joven la cual, se queda mirando a Davis mientras el joven se sonroja al ver, esos ojos café claro mientras la joven se sonroja a la misma, vez al ver que frente esta aquel joven que hace tiempo no lo veía, pero fuera normal si ella no estuviera aun con jabón en, su cuerpo mientras se podía su pelo aun medio levado, el trato de decir algo mientras la chica al darse cuenta, en vez de cubrirse se sonroja mas, y trata de entrar al cuarto de baño pero por estar llena de jabón, cuando se caí se resbala provocando que el joven se lanzara para ayudarla, provocando que su cara terminara en cierta parte, provocando un leve gemido asiendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, cuando así fue la joven se levanta y lo ve a los ojos, mientras ambos se sonroja.

Davis: (Traga saliva, mientras ve sus ojos) Y…..Yolei que estás haciendo aquí, como puede ser, dime que pasa.

Yolei: (Ve sus ojos se sonroja, mientras hace una leve sonrisa) D…..Davis eres tu de verdad lo, eres no es una mentira (Toca su mejilla, mientras su respiración, se vuelve mas pesada) Espere volverte a ver, tras aquel día no sabes cuánto.

Davis iba a decirle de que hablaba cuando sintió, sus labios posados en los de el provocando un fuerte sonrojo, mientras Yolei cerraba sus ojos provocando cierto recuerdo, en sus memorias de cierto día donde su miedo avía provocado, que estuviera aterrada al punto de provocar, una elección que pudo haberle costado, la vida pero no esa noche alguien la protegió, y le demostró otro camino mientras nuestro joven muchacho estaba, asustado por el beso y mas cuando sintió como alguien jugaba con su, lengua provocando mas miedo tras unos minutos, se separa de sus labios mientras, lo ve a sus ojos con cariño.

Davis: (Aterrado y confundido, sobre todo muy sonrojado) D….dime porque fue que sucede, aquí que pasa Yolei dime porque me b…besaste dímelo.

Yolei: No lo recuerdas aquella noche, Davis dime (Ve que el niega ella sonríe, mientras se recuesta en su pecho) Hace 4 años atrás cuando te marchaste, una noche cuando pude llamarte paso algo, pero lograste salvarme.

*********Recuerdo de aquella noche, de hace 4 años*********

Aquella sombra se fue en contra de ella para matarla pero de pronto una voz se escuchó y solo, dijo "Yolei" un grito de dolor hizo que la elegida del amor y la pureza, abriera sus ojos para ver como unas llamas estaban quemando, aquel ser el cual solo vio enfurecido a Yolei y de pronto desapareció mientras, que la joven cae de rodillas mientras no dejaba de temblar se abraza a sí misma, por miedo que sentía que sucedía porque ella tenía que estar pasando aquello, porque deseaba que todo acabara pero antes de poder decir algo, escucho una voz cuando levanto su mirada vio algo que la dejo sorprendida, pudo sentir aquellos dedos que limpiaron sus lágrimas mientras tomaba, sus manos y la llevaba asía su cama dejándola acostada.

Yolei: (Ve a su salvador, y le sonríe tiernamente) Tu no puede ser porque yo enserio, por favor yo…..

Voz: (Besa su frente) Descansa y olvida todo esto no te preocupes, solo duerme ahora y olvida esto por ahora (Va desapareciendo, y acaricia su mejilla) Duerme bien de ahora en, adelante Yolei.

Yolei: (Toma sus manos mientras, lo ve con tristeza) D….Davis por favor no lo hagas no seas, aquel ser que vi por favor te lo suplico.

La sombra se deja ver y era nada mas ni nada menos que Davis, era el quien la avía protegido de aquel que quiso, herirla ahora la avía recostado mientras ella aun tenia miedo, de que su amigo se volviera lo que miraba en esas imágenes, que pasaba por su mente trato, de detenerlo pero el se sentó en su cama mientras ella lloraba, y el llevo su mano asía, su mejilla y limpio sus lágrimas mientras, ella sentía miedo aun.

Davis: Estate tranquila no pasa nada Yolei, jamás escúchame (Ve sus ojos, para sonreírle) Jamás podría lastimarlos nunca, son mis amigos y siempre será así.

Yolei: Perdóname por lo que te dije yo no quería, no sé por qué lo hice (Lo abraza, fuertemente) Enserio lo lamento no te vuelvas, lleno de odio por favor Davis.

El joven elegido del valor y la amistad al ver sus palabras sincera, toma su mentó provocando un leve, sonrojo en ella y sin mas solo miraba sus ojos, que tenia aun lagrimas el con cuidado, limpio sus mejillas ella solo sonreía levemente mientras, podía ver sus ojos provocando, algo de alegría de parte de su amigo el cual sin saber, la razón de por que estaba en una forma, como espectral pero a ninguno de los dos les importo, aquello solo que estaban frente del uno del otro, de un momento a otro Yolei tomo sus manos, la coloco en las mejillas de Davis, como el de ella mientras miraban sus ojos.

Davis: (Ve sus ojos, con ternura) Jamás podría lastimarte Yolei, ni a ti ni a ella entiéndelo (Acaricia, su mejilla) Si un día me lleno de odio, no podría herirlo jamás.

Yolei: (Se sonroja, mientras mira sus ojos) D…..de verdad Davis júrame que si, eso pasa cumplirás tu promesa, dame una prueba de que lo vas a cumplir….

No pudo seguir por que sus ojos se abrieron en par en par mientras, sentía unos labios mientras podía sentir los labios, de Davis besándola ella en vez de empujarlo algo dentro, de ella hizo que rodeara su cuello con sus brazo, mientras el colocaba sus manos en cintura mientras, seguían con el beso pero iba mas y mas, besándose un poco mas de descaro pero ambos se separa, por falta de aire para la mala gana de Yolei, mientras se ven a los ojos pero ve que Davis, comienza a desaparecer.

Davis: (Ve su cuerpo, y suspira) Un día volverá mientras tanto descansa Yolei, y no olvides que eso fue prueba de mi juramento, te quiero Yolei así que estate tranquila.

Yolei: (Se sonroja mientras, toca sus labios) Esta bien Davis confiare en ti por eso, déjame una cosa (Acaricia su mejilla, y antes que responda le da un, leve beso en los labios) Nos volveremos a ver Davis, por favor (Ve desaparecer, cuando se sonroja) No cambies por favor, se el mismo Davis.

********Fin del recuerdo********

Tras terminar el relato Yolei estaba recostada en el pecho de Davis, por recordar aquella noche donde hizo que ella, deseara verlo y estar con el sin saber que Veemon estaba detrás, de ellos dos mientras sin que se diera cuenta avía una chica, llegando subiendo las escaleras mientras, Davis estaba sin reaccionar mientras Yolei no dejaba de estar, recostada feliz por volverlo a ver sin saber que las cosas, desde ese día avían cambiado y mucho pero solo sabía que ahora, que el estaba hay deseaba recuperar esos días y ahora, que estaba junto a el pero cuando levantó su mirada, para encontrarse con la de el, comenzó acercarse a el para darle un beso cuando de pronto, se escucha un fuerte portazo asiendo que Yolei, miraría asía atrás y ver a una joven enfurecida, y a unos chicos mirando a Davis el cual rezaba poder salir, vivo ya que la chica que estaba frente a el era su novia, Yakelin por alguna razón sintió en su corazón un sentimiento, de peligro provocando que subiera a las malas, y abriera a las malas la puerta dejando ver, su novio debajo de una chica mientras que eso sucedía, en otro avión llegando a la cuidad bajaban dos personas, con dos criaturas simplemente.

Chica: Crees que las cosas vayan bien ahora, y poder derrotarlo no lo crees (Bajando del avión, mientras esta siendo acompañada) Ya sería absurdo no poderlo, hacerlo.

Chico: Estate tranquila en estos 4 años ella, ha recolectado toda la información de el, así que no te preocupes (Sonríe con malicia, mientras caminaba) El no podrá, detenernos jamás.

Digimon: Enserio no me creo que alguien de mi linaje, tenga que luchar (Ofendido al ver, su enemigo) con un digimon, como ese que me vi esa información.

Nadie sabia que sucedía pero era raro ver a esos dos chicos, mientras conversaban pero decidieron no tomarle importancia, mientras se podía ver en el departamento de Davis al nombrado en el suelo, y encima de el su amiga Yolei la cual, no tenia ropa y estaba aun con algo de agua, y detrás de ellos estaba una joven con una sonrisa, que daba miedo y esa era Yakelin que, podía ser un ángel pero detestaba que su novio estuviera así, además de que antes de que llegaran Davis avía estado observando, el cuerpo de Yolei podía dar crédito que a ella le avían, crecido un poco mas de curvas y sobre todos sus pechos, era un poco mas grande después de todo tenia 18 años, y mas que el vio sus pezones de color rosados que provoco en su cuerpo, una reacción normal en cualquier joven cuando ver a una hermosa mujer, pero ahora no podía decir nada estaba a punto de ser asesinado, por su adorable novia.

Yakelin: (Sonríe pero, por dentro estaba furiosa) Davis querido que sucede aquí, quien es esa joven que esta, encima de tu mi amor.

Yolei: (Ve a Yakelin, y luego ve a Davis) Davis dime quien es ella, por que se ve enojada (Le hace ojitos, y besa su mejilla) Por que parece celosa, quien es ella.

Y nos quedamos aquí se que me quieren matar, pero debe ser así XD en el próximo será Un pequeño problema entre chicas, y el esperando reencuentro entre amigos!? Bueno ahora las preguntas ¿Por qué hice, algo así en la trama? ¿Qué sucederá con, Yakelin y Yolei? Esto y mucho mas para el próximo capitulo, se cuidan bay, bay n.n


	13. Chapter 13

Aquí les traigo el otro capítulo, en el anterior vimos algunas cosas, ahora las preguntas XD ¿Por qué hice, algo así en la trama? ¿Qué sucederá con, Yakelin y Yolei? Les invito a descubrirlo, de ahora en adelante.

Capítulo 13 Un pequeño problema entre chicas, y el esperando reencuentro entre amigos.

Una bella tarde en Odaiba todo era tranquila calmada, un bello un día donde se podía ver parejas de enamorados, caminando juntos tomados de las manos entre sus manos entrelazadas, uno que otro se daba un amoroso beso demostrando, el gran cariño que se tenía otros chicos le daban regalos, a sus novias y sus novias lo abrazaban y decían que, los amaban pero en un departamento podemos ver a un joven, castaño el cual estaba siendo jalado de un lado para otro, por culpa de dos bellas chicas una que es su amada, novia la cual estaba enfurecida y la otra era nada mas ni nada menos, que una antigua amiga o ex amigas, cuando él vivía hay ahora ambas estaban jalándolo, enfurecida y la otra estaba hasta desnuda.

Yakelin: (jalándolo, asía ella) Suelta a mi novio es mío maldita exhibicionista, suelta a mi pareja ahora (Jalándolo, con mas fuerza) No entiendes suéltalo, ahora mismo.

Yolei: No puedo creer que sea tu novio, no tras lo que paso hace dos años, en esa noche (Lo jala asía, ella con fuerza) Davis que fue lo de esa noche, si tienes novia dímelo.

Davis no sabía qué hacer ni tenía idea que sucedía, mientras tanto Jhon Daniel Rin Ana Lucy como sus digimon, miraban la escena divertido con palomitas de maíz, mientras el joven representante del valor, y la amistad no sabía que hacer mientras los problemas, estaban pasando en ese departamento, en el parques todos se avían recuperado pero aun avía alguien, con miedo y esa era Kari la cual no dejaba de pensar que avía, llegado alguien a su cuidad algo oscuro que conocía muy bien, hubiera ya llegado Tk, estaba tratando de ayudarla.

Kari: (Se aferra a su, brazo con miedo) T….Tk el volvió ese sujeto de hace, dos años el volvió (Llorando asustada, y aterrada) Puedo sentir no me preguntes, solo sé que está aquí.

Tk: (Coloca sus manos, en sus hombros) Kari mírame por favor, solo mírame (Sus miradas, se topan y le sonríe) No dejare que él se te acerque, jamás te voy a proteger por siempre.

Kari sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente, ahora estaba más calmada y decidió hacerle caso, y seguir su camino mientras tanto de regreso al departamento por, tanto estar jalando a Davis este avía sido jalado, por Yolei con mucha fuerza asiendo que el fuera a estrellarse asía, ella pero este llevo sus manos asía uno de los pechos de Yolei, la cual dio un gemido cuando ella cayó al suelo, nuestro joven líder estaba en medio de los pechos, de su antigua amiga al hacerlo se sonroja y antes, de poder hacer algo Yakelin lo saca, enfurecida iba a darle una cachetada a Yolei, pero ella la sostienen y se ven enfurecidas, ambas féminas de una forma aterradora.

Yakelin: Aléjate de mi novia desgraciada, no se quien seas pero (La ve de frente, y de malas) Ni te le acerques, porque si lo haces te voy a dar una paliza.

Yolei: (Se levanta, y mirándola fijamente) No he esperado todo estos años, para que volviera (Colocando mas fuerza, mientras la ve desafiante) Y ahora no me alejare de el, no cometeré el mismo error, que cometí en el pasado.

Yakelin: (Tenia un tic, en su ojo derecho) No pienso yo dejarlo él es mi vida, mi mundo no dejare que una cuatro ojo, me quite el que me ha dado (Provocando que Yolei, vaya retrocediendo) Mis mejores años, de vida jamás lo dejare.

Yolei estaba resistiendo pero no podía además de la vergüenza, que tenía al estar desnuda frente a persona que ni conocía, pero no podía dejarse vencer así como así, ella quería que Davis regresara y ahora que el avía vuelto, no dejaría solo y mas lo que paso hace dos, años cuando aquel beso su sueño era poder ser lo que antes, nunca se le ocurrió ahora con Yakelin aun así, eso no le iba a poner freno a lo que estaba deseando pero de pronto una fuerza, invisible por decirlo así las separa a ambas Davis detiene a Yakelin la cual, se iba arrojar asía Yolei y ella contra Yakelin, pero ve a Davis y decide no hacerlo, pero Davis espera que se calme su novia.

Davis: (Ve a Yolei, algo sonrojado) Yolei por favor ve a ponerte algo de ropa, luego hablaremos de esto pero (Sosteniendo a Yakelin, la cual estaba furiosa) Debes irte a tu casa, si por ahora ve.

Yolei: (Pone una, mirada seria) Porque Davis si he esperado estos, años en volver a ver tras, aquella noche lo que paso además (Ve la mirada de Davis, y se sonroja levemente) E….está bien pero solo por esta vez, así que ya vuelvo entonces.

Y sin mas la elegida de la pureza y del amor se marchó asía el cuarto, de Davis mientras ella se cambiaba recordaba cuando, se fue a dormir hay desde ese día no ha podido, dejar de pensar como seria dormir junto a el, pero las cosas han cambiado ahora que estaba Yakelin hay, y mas al saber que era la novia de Davis y de verdad no le gustaba, en nada al fin cuando logro colocarse su ropa, se dio cuenta de algo mientras se colocaba sus lentes, se fijó que Yakelin se le parecía como algo familiar no sabía, como pero era como si tuviera algo, familiar en ella que le hacía sentir algo de peligro asía, su persona y mas porque estaba a la cercanía, de Davis eso le preocupaba y mucho.

Yolei: (Con su mano en su, corazón) Davis has vuelto pero porque siento, miedo de parte de esa chica, que es ella porque (Aprieta levemente, su camisa) Porque pienso que es como si, algo de mi estuviera en ella Davis.

Sus pensamientos estaban confusos al ver a Yakelin por alguna razón, algo dentro de ella hizo un caos es como si al verla, era ver una parte de ella frente a ella y mas miedo sentía, era de que ella estaba con Davis no sabía que hacer realmente, mientras sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente, no sabía que fuera de ese cuarto estaba Davis siendo sostenido por su novia, enfurecida ahorcándolo diciéndole mas simple exigiéndole, que le dijera quien era ella y que clase de relación, tenían ambos y todo aquello era lo que ella quería saber, mientras Davis no recordaba nada o parte de su memoria, guardaba esa información secretamente, por su bienestar físico.

Yakelin: (Lo sostiene desde su camisa, mientras lo sacudía) Dime Davis dime quien es ella, y que clase de relación tienen ustedes, dos enserio dímelo (Mirándolo a los ojos, llorosa) Vamos dime qué relación tiene, tu y esa cuatro ojo.

Jhon: (Ve a Davis, mareado y suspira) Yakelin por que mejor no nos vamos, al departamento de frente, y luego cuando lo recuerde (Nota que Yakelin, se iba a negar) Al menos de que quieres que se quede, aquí y duerma con esa chica.

Tan rápido como lo dijo Yakelin se fue asía el departamento de frente, de la casa de Davis ya que en ese departamento, no avía nadie y avían logrado poder ocuparlo cuando entraron, era bien espacioso Daniel toma la mano de Lucy, para llevarla asía una de las habitaciones, pero al hacerlo ambos sintieron un escalofrió y se separaron, ya que sintieron como sus cuellos hubiera casi, sido separaron de sus cuerpos mientras comenzaba arreglar, las cosas Yakelin paso el resto de la tarde pensativa, pero cuando la noche llego ya todo, avían arreglado el departamento Yakelin estaban en el balcón, pensativa hasta que es abrazada por la espalda, logrando que ella sonría de felicidad.

Davis: (Besa su mejilla, mientras la abraza mas) Yakelin sé que te enoja, pero tu eres mi novia y eso debe bastar, te amo a ti solamente (Ve las estrellas, ha abrazado a ella) Vamos debemos irnos a dormir, ya mañana hay clases.

Yakelin: (Ve sus ojos, y besa con cariño sus labios) Ya se querido pero me pongo celosa por lo que paso, pero mientras ella sepa que soy tu novia, está bien (No convencida, del todo) Vamos mañana será un día agotador, comenzara las clases.

Davis: Si tienes razón vamos entonces, Yakelin (Ve que ella entra, y ve en la ventana, ha Yolei mirándolo) Descansa Yolei créeme que aún se, lo que debo hacer buenas noches, amiga mía descansa.

El entra asía el departamento para ir asía su cuarto junto con Yakelin, y en una ventana avía una joven de pelo morado, levemente sonrojada y con un susurro dice "Descansa querido Davis pero por, favor no cambies amigo mío" y decidió acostarse, sin saber que pasaba que entre las sombras, de la noche estaban siendo visto por dos personas con dos criaturas, con el paso del tiempo los minutos se volvieron horas dando paso a la, mañana una bella mañana cuando sin más nuestros grupo de amigos avía ido asía, el antiguo instituto de Davis, al llegar le dio gracia que le toco con sus amigos y junto a su novia, todo el tiempo avía sido normal pero en el momento del receso un grupo, de chicos estaban hablando con una joven, que estaba muy emocionada.

Ken: QUE?! Enserio Yolei que Davis volvió, no es una broma (Ve que niega, rápidamente) Pero si es así porque no, nos ha venido a saludar.

Cody: No cree que deberías irlo a buscar, nosotros con lo que paso (Mira a todo sus, amigos) Para así pedirle disculpa, de lo que paso hace años atrás.

Tk: Si es cierto creo que deberíamos ir nosotros, para poder disculparnos (De pronto ve el ambiente, cambia de aspecto) Oh no mierda es el otra vez, ¿? Como puede ser esto.

Kari: (Se abraza al abrazo, de Tk asustada) NO de nuevo que sucede aquí, como puede estar aquí (Ve que detrás de, ellos estaba alguien conocido, para ellos) D…Davis eres tu enserio, eres tu no puede ser que alegría ver…...

Todos ven y era cierto era Davis el cual llevaba una especie, de chaqueta larga de color roja como las llamas, a su lado estaba una joven que provoco que Kari se sintiera, algo enojada sin saber la razón, pero antes de que ellos se pudieran acercarse o moverse, unos centímetro rápidamente aparecen 6 jóvenes que caían, del cielo colocándose al lado de Davis dejando a los elegidos, confundido que sucedía pero fue mas su sorpresa, cada uno de ellos cargaban un digimon ve los ojos de Davis, el cual su mirada era fría envuelta en una fuerte voluntad, pero la pregunta era aquí que clase de voluntad, es la que tenía esa mirada ¿?

Tk: Davis que haces con ellos sobre, todo con ese sujeto (Ve a Jhon el cual, solo le sonríe no mas) Ese sujeto es peligroso, aléjate de, el amigo.

Davis: Cállate de una puta vez Tk no lo piensas, así además quienes son ellos (Sonríe cuando ve que muestran, sus emblemas dejando sorprendido, a sus amigos) Ellos son mis amigos somos el grupo, de los elegidos el nuevo grupo de elegidos.

Ken: (Con los ojos re abierto, al ver a su amigo así) Davis n…no p…puede ser así tu no eres así, que rayos paso amigo no eres así, que te ha sucedido.

Davis: Nada en especial pero van a conocernos, creo que conocieron, hace dos años a (Ve que Jhon se coloca frente, a ellos con una sonrisa) Jhon Dresker el elegido de la oscuridad, los demás somos Yakelin mi novia la inocencia.

Lucy: (Sonríe mostrando su, emblema) Me llamo Lucy Dresker hermana, menor de Jhon tengo el emblema del poder, mi compañera Mikemon.

Daniel: (Se coloca a su lado, mientras muestra el suyo) Me llamo Daniel Hernández mi compañero, es Tsukaimon tengo el emblema de la honestidad, el mismo que (Sonríe al ver, a Tk) El de la esperanza muy similares, en muchas formas.

Rin: Me llamo Rin Vidal tengo el emblema, de la perdición (Mostrando el suyo, que tenía forma, de una ave antigua) Mi digimon Blaztermon, mucho gusto.

Ana: (Muestra el suyo, mientras sonríe) Me llamo Ana Carrión tengo el emblema del caos, y mi compañera Dracimon será un gusto matarlos, elegidos.

JJ: Me llamo JJ y mi emblema es fácil, realmente (Muestra el suyo, con seriedad) El mío es la locura, y mi amigo Impmon un placer.

Davis: Y realmente esto apenas ha comenzado, créanme prepárense por que la (Sus ojos se vuelven, del color de las llamas) Guerra ha sido declarada mis ex amigos, contra mi nuevos amigos quienes ganaran realmente.

Los elegidos estaba sorprendidos como podría su amigo decir aquellas, palabras con tanta seguridad y crueldad, que lo dejaron sorprendido mientras que Yolei estaba, asustada por él ya que aquellas, palabras le hizo sentir miedo realmente, no quería que eso apsara no deseaba eso, sin saber que avían dos personas observándolos desde la terraza, de su instituto sonriendo por la reunión entre ellos mismo, las cosas avían ido como ellos esperaba, pero la cosa era ahora que ambos grupos, de elegidos se enfrente entre si para poder, así dar paso al siguiente paso de su plan.

Chico: Deberíamos adelantar las cosas o posponerlo, que dices tu (Mirando divertido, a los elegidos) Me gustaría poder ver, que cosas pasara de ahora en adelante.

Chica: (Mirando su emblema, mientras ve a cierto chico) Esperemos un tiempo mas no creo, que dañe nuestros planes logramos que Davis, se separa de ellos es divertido.

Chico: Y no solo eso sino que conseguimos, que ellos no recordaran nada (Gira su cuello, mientras sonríe) Pero no me gusta que ella, este cerca de el me desagrada.

Chica: (Muestra una mirada, algo seria) Crees que me alegro también, pero por ahora que vayan, a ver qué cosas sucederá entre estos, grupos de elegidos que son nuestras marionetas, solamente lastima jamás se darán cuenta JeJe.

Y nos quedamos aquí XD en, el próximo Una pelea entre compañeros, y una pelea de gatas!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Quiénes son estos, dos sujetos? ¿Por qué Yolei esta, muy apegada a Davis? ¿Kari por qué sintió, algo de enojo al ver, a Yakelin? Esto y mucho mas, para el próximo capítulo nos veremos bay, bay n.n


	14. Chapter 14

Disculpe mi demora he tenido muchos problemas, tratare de hacer los capítulos más seguidos en el anterior, nos dimos cuenta de muchas cosas, ahora veamos qué sucederá en adelante, les invito a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 14 Una pelea entre compañeros, y una pelea de gatas.

Las cosas entre los elegidos no avía ido bien, para los chicos de la segunda generación de elegidos, ya que frente a ellos estaba su antiguo amigo y líder de su grupo, el cual se avía ido ya hace 4 años pero avía vuelto, no solo si no con un grupo de chicos los cuales eran lo contrario, a sus emblemas para sorpresa de ellos era que ellos estaban, decididos para enfrentarse a ellos todos estaban sorprendidos, por lo que decía pero Yolei con miedo da unos paso asía al frente, mientras Davis la ve y le sonríe hasta que Yakelin se pone, frente de Yolei al verla la joven heredera, de los emblemas del amor y la pureza se enoja.

Yakelin: (Se nota claramente, celosa al verla) Hola elegida de la pureza, y del amor nos volvemos a ver no lo crees, así Yolei como has estado.

Yolei: (Enojada mientras, sonríe y la ve) Ando muy bien elegida pero no quiero hablar, contigo si no con Davis así que me podrías dar permiso, para que yo y el podríamos hablar.

Yakelin: (Se coloca frente, a ella enojada) No él no tiene nada que hablar contigo, elegida del amor y la pureza, así que hazme el favor y aléjate (Su mirada era sombría, que daba miedo) Así que ten la amabilidad, de irte ahora mismo.

Yolei: NO! Tú no te meterás en mi camino hablare, con Davis a cualquier costo (Moviendo su mano, asía un lado mostrando seriedad) Así que por favor sal, de mi camino Yakelin ahora.

Todos se quedaron sorprendido por la mirada de ira de Yolei al, ver a Yakelin que no la dejaba seguir asía donde estaba Davis, lo que provoco que en los elegidos se quedaron mirándola, para luego ver a Davis, pero al hacerlo se escuchó un PLASH y cuando se dan la vuelta para ver, avía sido Yolei que avía dado una cachetada a Yakelin, la cual no lo tomo bien y le, regreso la cachetada y comenzaron, a jalarse las greñas mientras todos miraban con una gota anime en sus nucas, mientras los minutos iban pasando, hasta que luego de 20 minutos, hasta que se separaron y se veían a los ojos con fiereza, mientras estaban agotadas.

Yakelin: (Jadeando, por falta de aire) Aléjate de Davis maldita estúpida no dejare, que te le acerques por nada del mundo, me has escuchado vete.

Yolei: (Jadeando, mientras coloca una mirada seria) JAMÁS!? No lo are no me puedes permitir, que me acerque a que le hable (Sus ojos toman un color, verde claro) Espere este día, durante 4 años no pienso dejarlo por ti.

Yakelin se cabreo y se le arrojo a Yolei la cual sostuvo las manos, de la joven la cual estaba colocando fuerza, en sus manos para poder detenerla, mientras Kari y los demás miraban sorprendidos lo que sucedía, como Yolei se avía puesto y más por sus ojos mientras observaban, a las dos chicas de los grupos diferente mientras que los dos sujetos eran los observadores, mientras se daban cuenta de lo que Yolei estaba haciendo, en parte le molestaba eso sabían que si ella seguía con su intento sus planes podrían, venirse abajo estaba la chica mirando desde la reja, de la terraza y el joven desde el balcón con dos digimon a su lado.

Chico: Las cosas se nos están complicando chica, debemos detener a esa muchacha (Se acomoda unos guantes, mientras ve de reojo a su amiga) NO lo piensas así dime, no crees que las cosas deben ser detenidas.

Chica: Podremos ayudar a ese grupo a despertar, sus poderes pero (Pensativa mientras ve, el cielo) No podemos dejarnos ver, por completo o Jhon lo sabrá.

Chico: (Sonríe, con arrogancia) Ese tonto no podría vencerme y más, con mi habilidad no pudo ni con Ana (Siente que tocan, su hombro y lo aprietan) DEMONIOS!? Que te sucede, ya, ya basta eso sí que duele.

Chica: (Lo suelta, y lo ve con seriedad) No te confundas Jhon es peligroso él debe, ser eliminado antes debemos poder, que Davis se una a nosotros.

Chico: Demonios eso duele chica, porque estas así (Ve que miraba a Jhon, con unos ojos extraño) No me digas que tu aun, no puedes que tu aun l…

Es silenciando por la mirada de la joven la cual, ve de nuevo a Jhon el cual hablaba con Daniel, para que moviera a Yolei y a Yakelin, el cual acepto el hacerlo pero cuando lo hizo algo paso, Yakelin se volvió arrojar a Yolei y Yolei a ella, con sus puños apretados para luego estando cerca, se den un fuerte puñetazos ambas provocando que las dos, cayeran al suelo sumamente agotadas por la fuerza, empleada de sus puños pero cuando paso Jhon cambio el ambiente, provocando un descuido en ambas pero aun así, Yolei se levantó para detener a Jhon el cual, solo usaba sus ilusiones.

Yolei: (Miraba enojada, al joven elegido) Deja esto solo quiero hablar con Davis, y nadie me va a detener me has escuchado.

Jhon: Que chica más rara eres peor que, la chica plana esa (Mira a Kari, y suspira) Y los años han pasado, ni te han ayudado de verdad eres plana.

Kari: (Tenia un tic, en su ojo derecho) DISCULPA!? Si sigo en crecimiento, así que no digas que soy plana, aun puedo crecer esa parte.

Jhon: (La ve se acerca, la toma de los hombros) Enserio dices eso veamos, si es cierto (Kari estaba sonrojada, pero ve que le dan la vuelta) Pero ni digo cual es delante y cuál es la parte, trasera enserio eres plana.

Al decirlo algo se movió con rapidez dándole un puñetazo, con fuerza enviándolo unos metros lejos y el golpeado, ve que quien avía sido avía sido Kari la cual estaba enfurecida mientras, se veía ella con su puño apretado mientras respiraba, con dificultad mientras Yolei se levanta y vuelve, a correr asía Yakelin la cual hace lo mismo pero es golpeada un puñetazo, por parte de Yolei pero la joven de la inocencia, por el giro aprovecha y le da un patazo en la costilla a Yolei, asiéndola gritar de dolor mientras se sostenía la parte, donde avía dolor pero aun así se para de frente y se arroja, asía Yakelin la cual le da un golpe en la mejilla mientras Yolei, aprovecha para darle un rodillazo para luego tomarla de la cara, y darle un cabezazo para hacer que ambas se separen, pero el ambiente cambia y cuando ve era Jhon, el cual estaba sonriendo mientras, miraba a Kari la cual estaba asustada se avía movido sin saber cómo, mientras Yolei dejo de prestarle atención a ellos dos, pero al ver a Yakelin sintió algo que estaba mal.

Yolei: (Tocándose la frente, mientras pensaba: Que demonios que fue eso porque vi, algo como hace 4 años quién demonios, eres Yakelin que sucede que) AHHHHRRRR DUELE.

Un fuerte grito Yolei avía gritado con fuerza, mientras se sostenía su cabeza con sus manos, de pronto una imagen paso por su mente, abrió sus ojos con fuerza al hacerlo sus ojos se vuelve, de un color diferente se levanta y extiende su mano derecha, la cual de pronto se forma algo que todos se quedaron sorprendidos, y eso era una shuriken de color verde que arrojo asía, Yakelin la cual se sorprendió tuvo miedo cerro sus ojos, para luego no sentir nada cuando abre sus ojos, ve a Davis frente del arma con su mano extendida envuelta en llamas, mientras miraba como Yolei caía al suelo de rodilla, confundida sin saber que avía sucedido, el arma desaparece y todos estaban más que confundidos.

Davis: (Ve a Yolei, de rodilla cansada, y desorientada) Chicos hablare con Yolei a solas, así que nos veremos más tarde (Yakelin se iba a negar, pero suena la campana) Vayan a clases y Yakelin luego hablaremos, así que solo ve por favor.

Yakelin enfurecida acepta y se va como los demás, mientras Davis ve a Yolei la cual estaba como confundida, e ida mientras Kari tuvo que irse ya que cuando Jhon, la vio esta tembló por su mirada y se fue como los demás, confundidos por igual además de eso la escuela nadie, avía notado, nada raro pero algo alejado del instituto, avía un grupo de digimon caminando asía, el parque guiados por Veemon, ya que el digimon les estaba enseñando los lugares de su cuidad, aun los recordaba cuando llego al parque, todo era normal hasta que escucho una voz, que lo estaba llamando cuando se giró ve que detrás de él estaba, sus antiguos amigos provocando una mirada, algo llena de enojo asía ellos.

Patamon: (Ve a Veemon, y se talla los ojos) Veemon ¿? Eres tu enserio amigo, no puede ser has vuelto que bien (Se iba a acercar, pero un dragón morado se coloca, frente de él) Tu quien eres que te sucede, que estás haciendo aquí tú.

Dragmon: (Con una mirada, fija en Patamon) NO te atreverás acercarte a Veemon ni te atrevas, porque las vas a pagar (Rugo enfurecido, mientras mueve su cola, enojado) Me has escuchado digimon de la, esperanza.

Patamon: (Ve algo enojado, al digimon frente, de él) Enserio que te crees Veemon, por favor podemos hablar, y eso es que…..

Veemon: (Interrumpiéndolo) Suficiente Patamon como puedes, ver tengo amigos que son mas importante, que mis antiguos amigos (Lo ve con frialdad, en sus ojos) Así que si me disculpan, realmente seguiremos nuestro camino además, de que…

Gatomon: (Frente de él, mientras lo ve a sus ojos) Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Veemon, podemos hablar que dices (Se acerca a él, notándolo nervioso) Necesito hablarte de algo, que paso hace ya mucho tiempo.

La digimon de la luz se acercaba asía el digimon del valor, y la amistad al hacerlo estaba frente de él, con una sonrisa cuando de pronto es golpeada, por alguien enviándola lejos pero Gatomon dio un giro y cayo parada para ver, quien avía sido y era una, Blackgatomon no se avía fijado, en ella la cual la miraba enfurecida.

Gatomon: (Al verla la hace, gruñir enfurecida) Quien demonios eres que haces, no ves que estaba por hablar con él.

Blackgatomon: (La ve como si fuera, una simple basura) No dejare que ninguna hembra, se le acerque a él no es así, Veemon ven aquí (Lo toma de los hombros, y sin más lo besa con lujuria, mientras entrelaza su lengua, con la de Veemon) Vamos querida besa a tu novia.

Blaztermon: Dios mío no pueden irse a una habitación, en vez de hacerlo aquí (Desvía su mirada, asía otra parte) Porque otra vez con eso, no se controlan nunca.

Tsukaimon: (Ve a Patamon, y ve a Veemon) ENSERIO? Vamos Veemon no hagas esto, la última vez me quede traumado dios santo.

Gatomon estaba sorprendida al ver como esa digimon besaba, y rodeaba el cuello de Veemon, mientras el rodeaba su cintura mientras la gata negra, con su cola la enrollaba la de Veemon, mientras se podía ver como ese beso sencillo se tornó sensual, a lo que provoco que dentro de Gatomon algo se quebrara, como su fuera unas cadenas que sostenía algo en su interior, se rompió con fuerza lo que provoco que de sus ojos, se viera las lágrimas que estaban cayendo, mientras tenía la boca abierta sin saber por qué le dolía el corazón, de pronto sin saber por qué salió corriendo asía la gata, negra y con un fuerte puñetazo la envió aleja de Veemon, mientras el digimon estaba asustado al ver que su novia, avía sido golpeada mientras Gatomon estaba frente de Veemon, gruñendo enfurecida como si le trataran de quitar algo, apreciado para ella mientras que Blackgatomon se puso como si estuviera, frente a un enemigo mientras gruñía furiosa, ambas gatas se miraban como si una de las dos, hubiera entrado al territorio de la otra.

Dragmon: (Le susurra a, Tsukaimon) Apuesto 20 barras de chocolate a Gatomon, logra darle pelea a Blackgatomon.

Tsukaimon: (Sonríe mientras, sacaba una libreta) Apuesto 30 barras de chocolate, que Blackgatomon no dejara, que le ponga un dedo encima.

Dracimon: Son tan infantiles de verdad, no se pueden comportar (Ve las anotaciones, y brilla sus ojos) Apuesto un pastel de chocolate con vainilla, de que quedan empatadas.

Blaztermon: Yo apuesto dos pasteles de que, Veemon las detiene (Hablando con los digimon, de su grupo) O de que es golpeado, en el proceso que dicen.

Todos acepta mientras ven como Gatomon y Blackgatomon, corren asía la otra para saltar y en el aire darte de patazo, y luego Gatomon toma la cola de Blackgatomon y la arroja, asía el suelo para con su codo golpearle la espalda, pero Blackgatomon se mueve y con sus pies, le da en la cara a la gata blanca mientras, que ella con su cola toma del cuello de Blackgatomon y con su misma cola, la golpea la cara contra el suelo más de una ocasión, pero no conto que su contrincante usara lo mismo y la golpeara, la cara para luego darle un puñetazo, con rapidez para apartarla lejos de ellas ambas se miraban, con rabia para correr asía ellas de nuevo para golpearse, pero al intentarlo alguien aparece en medio de ambas deteniéndole sus movimiento, mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Veemon: (Hablando con frialdad, mientras abría sus ojos) Suficiente de una buena vez, por todas (En un giro da separándolas y enviándolas, apartada de ambas) Dragmon es hora de irnos, de los demás escuchen (Ve a sus antiguos amigos, con frialdad) Esto aún no acaba así que prepárense, porque es una guerra.

Patamon: (Ve como se marcha, dándole la espalda) Veemon que fue lo que te ha sucedido, como puedes ser así amigo que te paso.

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo será Una pequeña charla entre viejos, amigos mientras los celos matan? Ahora las preguntas ¿Qué le abra pasado, a Yolei? ¿Qué quieren, realmente esos sujetos? ¿Fue corto la pelea de gatas? Esto y mucho más será contestado en el próximo, capitulo nos veremos chicos bay, bay se cuidan XD


End file.
